


Daryl's Enslavement

by Wolfgirl4vr



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Explicit Torture, Imprisonment, M/M, Master/Pet, Psychological Torture, Rape, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7311268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl4vr/pseuds/Wolfgirl4vr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Betrayed by his brother, left at the mercy of the psychopathic Governor of Woodberry Philip Blake. Now he must try and escape his fate and all that has happened to him so that he can make it back to the prison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is going to get a lot darker and a lot more twisted as the story goes on. Not for the faint of heart. Daryl is one of my favorite characters, but the Governor is such a dark and evil person that it made sense to make Daryl the victim of the Governor and use all he has learned to survive what the Governor plans to do with him.

Philip Blake or the Governor as he is known as in his town of Woodberry, sat at his kitchen table listening to his guest talk about his brother. He had nothing in his house anymore to care for since Michonne had killed his daughter. Given his daughter was a walker; he still loved his little girl even though she was undead and still took care of her. He felt emptiness in him since then and has tried to fill it by having anyone he wanted in the town, yet none seemed to fill him with any emotion, with the exception of his guest and the talks of his younger brother. His guest, Merle Dixon, spoke highly of his younger brother and how he raised him, while he wasn’t incarcerated, and how rouged his younger brother was.

            “Merle,” The Governor spoke up. The Governor made sure to study Merle with his left eye, since Michonne had stabbed his right eye out. “Could you get your brother here, and bring him to me? I mean he did leave you for that group at the prison a while ago. Bring him to me and I will make him suffer, the way you suffered.”

            “I jus’ don’t know Blake,” Merle said. His country accent was a strong one. “I ain’t got no love for queers and neither does Daryl. Why should I bring him here?”

            The Governor hated when people called him by his last name, but he let it slide. He had to trick the dumb redneck into bringing his brother here so he could have his way with Daryl. “Now I didn’t say I was going to have sex with him or anything, but think of it as revenge Merle. When I’m done with him, he will be sorry he chose Rick and those no good pals of his over his flesh and blood. I will also make you Deputy Governor and let you run the police force around here Merle. How does that sound?” He could tell that Merle was thinking his offer over, for the one strong trait the Governor had was that he could manipulate people into doing anything he wanted. He hoped he had said the right things to make Merle see things his way. It seemed like the silence drag on for a while before Merle finally made his decision.

            “Alright, but on one condition,” Merle stated. “When you’re done with him you turn him back to me. Do we got a deal?”

            “Yes we do,” The Governor said. He held out his right hand and Merle took it and they shook on the arrangement. The Governor already knew that once he had Daryl he would not be escaping for a long time, nor would he be returned to Merle. “So how do you plan on getting Daryl here to Woodberry without him bringing the others?”

            Merle leaned back in his chair and took a swig of his beer. “Daryl and I developed a way to communicate so that only he and I would be able to talk. It was something we did when I was with the group, it allowed us to meet without the others knowin’ what we were doing.” Merle watched as the Governor gave a little nod and took a sip of his drink. He was beginning to wonder if he was doing the right thing, but when he did think about it, Daryl betrayed him and he did need to be taught a lesson in what it means to be family. Merle left the Governor’s house and headed towards the wood that border Woodberry. Once there he would make his way towards the prison and leave signs that only Daryl would spot and know that Merle wanted to meet him alone. It would be more difficult this time to leave the signs considering he had to saw off his right hand to get off the building. Thinking about that day made him resolute about tricking his brother, because he was left on the roof to die and Daryl still chose that group. Merle set about to making the signs and then looking for a spot to wait for Daryl to appear.

            The Governor watched as Merle took off towards the prize to fetch his brother, and he was thinking about all the things he had planned for the rough redneck that was known as Daryl Dixon. Once he was able to see that Merle was outside of the fence he went back inside to prepare for his long staying guest. He went to the closet where he had once kept his zombified daughter and checked the chains that were still in there. Philip made sure that the chain would snap, and once he was sure that the chains were strong he went about resetting them so that his new prisoner would have no room to walk and be forced to kneel down in the closet cage. Once the Governor was happy with the new accommodations for Daryl, he decided it was time to get the tools he would need to have fun with his new prisoner. His mind was now at work with new ways he would torture Daryl and work to break him. Sure he knew Daryl didn’t kill his beloved daughter, but he figured he could have more fun torturing Merle’s brother than going after Michonne. He also figured he would test out new methods on Daryl before he used any of them on Michonne.  The Governor gathered all the tools he thought he would need, along with extra ropes, chains, and cuffs; he waited for his prey to return. He knew that closet cage would only be temporary until he got the room upstairs fixed to keep him permanently.

            Merle started to wonder if Daryl was going to come at all, he hoped his brother did not hate him to not even see him. The sun was setting and he knew he couldn’t wait much longer for Daryl to show up; night was dangerous because that’s when the walkers came out and were more aggressive. Merle was just about ready to leave when he heard the rustling of leaves and quickly turned around. He was glad to see that it was Daryl who had come, and that he was alone.

            “Merle!” Daryl shouted as he ran to his brother. He heard his brother was still alive but he didn’t believe it until he saw it with his own eyes. Daryl stopped just short of his brother and took time to take in what his brother looked like now.

            “Don’t be too surprised,” Merle snapped at him. “This new arm weapon is courtesy of your friends leaving me on the roof that day. But never mind that, I need you to come with me to the town I’m stayin at, got into some trouble need your help.”

            Daryl was studying his brother, and though he was hesitant to trust him, he knew he owed Merle more loyalty than the group back at the prison. Also Merle had been there plenty of times to get him out of trouble when they were younger, so he owed a debt to his brother to get him out of trouble. “What kind of trouble?”

            Merle knew that no matter what his answer, his crossbow wielding brother was coming back to Woodberry with him. The tone of his voice made sure of that. “I stole a few things, and now some of the residents are calling for me to be killed. Figured since you’ve been with Rick and them that you learned some negotiation skills and could argue my defense, and if you want to feel comfortable you can bring your crossbow.”

            Daryl paced back and forth before he came up with his answer. He knew that Rick and the gang would be made that he was missing, but he had to help his brother. “Alright Merle lead the way.” Merle let a sly grin play across his lips as he turned back towards Woodberry and made sure that his brother was following close behind him. He was thinking about how different Daryl looked since the last time they saw each other, how Daryl’s hair had grown out and how he had hair growing all over his face now. Merle felt a twinge of guilt, but knew his brother needed to be taught a lesson in loyalty to family. The Dixon brother’s head back towards Woodberry together, both keeping a sharp eye out for any signs of walkers, and they said very little between them. Merle could see the wall that was the start of Woodberry, and he looked for a spot where there were no guards in order to sneak Daryl over. Merle signaled for Daryl to crouch down and follow him to an empty spot on the wall where they both could climb over. When they were both over the wall, Merle made sure they kept to the shadows on the way to the Governor’s house, and Merle kept his adrenaline in check. _Now when you get your brother here, the Governor had told Merle, there will be a cloth with chloroform on it. Just the right amount to knock your brother out. Once he’s unconscious I will no longer be in need of your services._ Merle thought about that conversation as they got closer and closer to the mansion. “I’m hiding in that house over there, that’s where you and I can talk and make a plan.” Daryl shook his head yes and followed his brother into the mansion, and Merle made sure that Daryl was in front of him. He found the cloth that the Governor had told him about and quickly grabbed it before Daryl saw it. Merle closed the door and the quickly got behind Daryl where he held the cloth to his mouth. Daryl was surprised and tried to push his brother off, but he only realized too late that there was someone else in the mansion and they were helping hold the cloth to Daryl’s face. Daryl tried to make his brother stop or even push the other person off of him, but eventually Daryl began to feel his body grow weak and limp, until finally the effects of the chloroform took hold and he passed out. Merle removed the cloth and checked to make sure his brother still had a pulse. Once he was sure his brother was still alive, he looked at the Governor, who simply gave a nod and Merle understood. Once Merle was out the door, the Governor looked over his new prize with a hungry eye.

            “Oh I have so many plans for you Daryl Dixon, I can’t wait to hear you scream,” The Governor spoke to Daryl’s unconscious form. He picked up Daryl and carried him firemen style to the closet where he chained him up, and waited for Daryl to wake up so that the fun could start. The dark demented mind of the Governor was thinking of all the ways to use and abuse the rough looking redneck. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl wake's up as the Governor's prisoner, and his first day of torture starts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intense torture scene.

Philip Blake was patient, but his patience for Daryl to come to was wearing thin. He wanted the redneck awake while he was trying different torture methods on him, wanted to capture each scream, each yell, each cry for mercy, and each plea to make it stop. The Governor thought about a shocking wake up call, but he really wanted to see the confuse look in Daryl’s eyes when he realized that his brother led him to a trap and that he was now the Governor’s slave. He weighed both sides, and just as he was making the final mental vote of what to do, Daryl started to stir.

            “Wh…where…am…I?”Daryl slowly asked as he was coming to. “Merle? Where…ar…are…you?”

            “Good you’re awake, now the fun can start,” the Governor said, as he got up from his chair and made his way to the closet cage. He unlocked the door and forced Daryl to look him in his eye. “Good evening. I’m Philip Blake, better known as the Governor around here, and you are now my slave.”

            Daryl’s mind was still foggy and he tried to stand up, but found that his legs were bound to the floor, that there was a collar around his neck, and that his hands were handcuffed behind him. Whatever fogginess had remained, it quickly started to disappear as he tried to pull at the chains to get free. He found that his struggle was useless, and that this man had him as a prisoner. Daryl was trying to remember how he got into this position, and the only thing he remembered was following Merle and then… Merle! He realized his brother had betrayed and sold him into slavery to settle the debt he had mentioned. Well Daryl would not go down without and he prepared himself to fight this person calling himself Governor. The Governor was one step ahead of Daryl’s mind process and before he attempted to remove any of the chains or bindings, he took out a taser and got Daryl right in the side. Daryl cried out in a burst of pain, and felt his body go limp. He felt the Governor undo the collar around his neck, and the ankle shackles before pulling him out of the closet cage and dragging him to feet. Daryl wasn’t dragged far before the Governor undid the cuffs around Daryl’s wrists, and while holding the dazed Daryl around the waist with his left arm, he used his right hand to grab the cuff that hung from the ceiling and snapped it close on Daryl’s right wrist. The Governor repeated the same process with the left wrist, and when he was happy that his wrists were secured he went to making sure that Daryl’s feet were secured next.

            “Now Daryl,” The Governor slowly spoke. He could tell that Daryl’s shock from the taser was wearing off and the fun was about to start. “As I said when you were in the cage, you are now my slave, and I will be doing whatever I like to you. Trust me you will scream bloody murder, cry out for mercy, and probably beg for me to stop, but I won’t. You are going to suffer like you never suffered before.” He studied Daryl to see how he would react to this news and he did not show any signs of shock or pleading to be set free. The Governor was right to pick Daryl and knew it was going to be so much breaking him down. The Governor produced what looked like a double pitch fork with a collar attached to it. The Governor tied the strange device around Daryl’s neck and held his head while he explained about the device was. “This device around your neck is called a heretic’s fork. Now you probably feel that two points sit right under your chin, and the other points sit on the breast bone. If I were you I would keep my head up, or else these points will do some piercing. So let’s get started.”

            Daryl could feel all four points of the heretic’s fork pushing into his chin and his breast bone. He was struggling to keep his head up, and was going to have even more trouble when the Governor decided to start using the taser on Daryl. The first shock caused Daryl to scream out in agony and throw his head back, and when he brought it forward, he almost forgot about the heretic’s fork until he felt the pain of the points about to pierce his flesh. He felt that he pierced himself a little bit because he could feel blood trickle onto the device and down his chest. The Governor did not give Daryl time to recover before he delivered another shock to him. “Arghhh!!!” Daryl screamed again as he tried to control his head and keep it straight so that the heretic’s fork did not pierce his flesh. Daryl did not know how long this went on, but by the time the Governor was done with the shock treatment, there were some burn marks from where he held the taser longer and the top part of the heretic’s fork had pierced his flesh, and the small wounds were bleeding. The Governor did not care as he was looking around for his next device of torture. Daryl was breathing heavily, trying his best to keep the heretic’s fork from piercing further, and was hoping that the Governor would remove the device. Daryl noticed that that the Governor still had the taser and was looking at one more spot to tase him. Daryl followed his eyes, and started to go into a panic. “Don’t you dare!” Daryl yelled the best he could. Talking was not easy with the device around his neck threatening to dig further into his flesh. The Governor simply set the device down on the floor in front of Daryl’s feet before rising midway and he started to undo Daryl’s pants. He hooked his fingers in both the pants waist line and the boxers he wore underneath and slowly brought the clothes down until they were at his ankles. The Governor observed that Daryl was semi hard from the electrocutions, and grabbed his cock and started to stroke Daryl’s cock until it was at a full erection. Daryl could not believe his body thought this was pleasurable, but he was about to find out why the Governor brought his cock to full erection. The Governor’s cruelty knew no boundaries and brought taser up to his cock, and delivered an electric current through Daryl’s cock and balls. Daryl threw his head back and screamed in pure agony and when the Governor pulled the taser away, Daryl brought his head forward and the heretic’s fork pierced him a little deeper. The current also cause Daryl to cum and the Governor was satisfied with his handy work, and decided to move onto the next phase of his torture plans. “Don’t get too comfortable Daryl, the fun as just begun,” The Governor told Daryl in a commanding voice.

            The last pierce from the heretic’s fork caused Daryl to be more alert along with the shock that he had just received to his cock and balls. His body was shaking and his breathing was heavy and he was embarrassed that he had cum to his cock being shocked. Daryl tried to get back his composure before the Governor returned. When the Governor did return he could see a fire going, but metal instruments partially in the fire. “Now you’re probably wondering why I’m doing this, well let us just say its practice for when I catch my main target. You’re just the lucky one that gets to test everything out until I get it right,” the Governor explained to Daryl while studying the metal in the fire. When he was satisfied with the temperature on the metal he grabbed one of the pieces and approached Daryl’s chest. “Feel free to scream again.” The next thing Daryl felt was a searing hot pain as he felt his flesh was being seared. “AAAAHHH!!” Daryl screamed as the metal burned his skin. This treatment went on for a long time as well, and it was even more painful with the heretic’s fork still around his neck and him doing his best to keep his head from falling further down. Daryl finally thought it was over when he saw that there was no more metal pieces were in the fire, but he was wrong. He watched the Governor produce one more metal piece from his pocket and place it in the fire.

            “Please…no more…please,” Daryl begged. His own voice sounded so strange and far away from all the screaming he had done. The Governor did not answer anything but waited for the metal in the fire to heat up, and when it was he took it out of the fire and approached Daryl. He took in his handy work for a moment and saw the bruises, the burns, the scars, all the damage he had done in one day, and he was only starting. He held the metal rod, which was a branding iron right above his left nipple and the brand said “PB” he was making Daryl his property. The branding caused Daryl to howl out in pain again. Daryl wanted to pass out, but knew he could not because of the device under his chin.

            “Well that was fun for today, time to put you back in the cage,” the Governor told Daryl. He undid Daryl’s restraints and let the man fall to his right side. The landing caused Daryl to wince at the pain, and once the Governor removed the shackles on his ankles he finished removing Daryl’s pants. Then he dragged him by the ankle back to the closet cage. He made Daryl kneel again and set to chaining him back up. Daryl realized that the heretic’s fork was still on his neck, and was wondering if it was going to come off. The Governor responded as though he could read Daryl’s mind. “I figured I better leave the fork on your neck so you can sleep better.” He took the collar and was able to make it fit around Daryl’s neck with the heretic’s fork so Daryl had no choice but to stay awake and keep his head up. The Governor also tied a gag around Daryl’s mouth and when he was satisfied stepped back and closed the closet cage and then the closet door. Daryl’s world was thrown into darkness and his mind left to wonder what would happen tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl endures his second day, and learns that there is no bounds to the Governor's evil twisted mind. Daryl know's he cannot let the Governor break him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware extreme torture and even rape here.

Daryl felt tremor’s going throughout his whole body. He wasn’t cold nor was he broken yet, but he wanted to sleep. He would feel himself nod off, but just as quickly as his head started to go down he would feel the stabbing pain of the heretic’s fork piercing his chin and breast. Daryl tried to think about how he had ended up in this position, and all he could think was that Merle betrayed him. His own brother sold him in a sense to be tortured at the hands of this sick person, and he had only been a prisoner for a day. His body trembled, he hated his brother for this, he wanted some clothes, Daryl did not like the position he was in. Daryl could taste an iron taste in his mouth; he knew it wasn’t from the rag, but blood. Daryl began to wonder how much damage had been done to his body already, and what other tortures awaited him when the Governor came back. Daryl felt tears starting to form in his eyes; he knew they were no tears of pain or sadness but of complete and utter hatred for the Governor and for his brother. He swore that if he got out of this alive he would take his crossbow and shoot the Governor right between the eyes and make sure he was dead. He kept his mind off being tired by trying to force the cuffs off of his wrists so that he could take off the heretic’s fork and be ready to fight the Governor if he came back. The problem Daryl was facing was the unearthly pain his body was going through, every movement to slip to cuffs off felt like his body was being ripped apart, every tremor that ran through his body made him feel like he was still being branded, and the branding that the Governor gave him still burned that Daryl was beginning to believe it was heated in the fires of hell. Daryl couldn’t believe that he had survived the end of the world, countless walkers, just to be taken prisoner by a mad man that seem hell bent on causing him pain. His mind could not go there. Daryl did not know how long it was but he heard the sound of the door opening and his body froze as he waited for the figure of the Governor to appear.

            “Well I see you still have some defiance in your eyes,” the Governor casually said. He was opening the cage door and bending down on his knees to be eye level with Daryl. “Can’t believe you managed to stay awake the whole night, and it doesn’t look like the fork went in too deep in your throat or breast. I must say I am impressed.” The Governor watched Daryl, and saw in Daryl’s eyes that he was wishing the Governor a slow and painful death. _I’m so glad I didn’t break him yet, and I hope I don’t for a few days._ The Governor set to work undoing the chains that held Daryl’s feet and neck and then forced him, and made him walk back to the same area where he was tortured the day before. Daryl was weak from lack of sleep and the pain his body was in, and because of that pain he offered up very little resistance as the Governor undid the handcuffs and re-cuffed him to the ceiling and then chained his ankles up next. The Governor watched as Daryl struggled to keep his head up, noticed when he lost control how the fork would pierce him just a little more. The Governor waited a few more minutes to watch Daryl struggle with his head, before he removed the heretic’s fork. It had dried blood mixed with fresh blood, and the Governor could see that Daryl was still bleeding from where the points had pierced, and he was happy. The Governor watched as Daryl finally drops his head without fear of being pierced, and thought he heard a sigh of relief. _Don’t get comfortable there Daryl, there is so much I have planned today._

            “Hope you don’t get too comfortable,” the Governor said with his back turned towards Daryl. He was prepping his tools for the next round of torture. “There is so much to do today and so little time to do it in. Hope you’re ready for round two.” The Governor could hear the chains rattling as he knew Daryl was trying to escape. The Governor turned around to face Daryl and in his hand was a sharp carving knife. The Governor walked around Daryl, and Daryl was beginning to compare the Governor to a lion stalking its prey. The strike was so fast, but the pain was there and Daryl screamed through the cloth, the Governor had just slashed him across the side and he felt the blood that was emerging from the wound. Daryl wondered if the Governor had plans to kill him today by slowing bleeding him to death. “Don’t worry I’m not killing you today.” Daryl watched as the Governor turned around and grabbed something off the table before coming back to Daryl’s side where he made the slash. The next pain Daryl felt was a burning sensation; as though he was being branded again he screamed through the gag and dared to glance out of the corner of eyes to see what the Governor was doing. He saw that the Governor had a lemon and was squeezing the juice on the open wound. Daryl could not believe how twisted and evil this man was and wondered how deep his sick twisted mind was. Daryl lost count after the tenth slash; all he knew was that this torture went on for a while until he felt there was not an inch of him bleeding. “Don’t worry, some are deep, but there is nothing life threatening. Like I said, I don’t want to kill you yet.”

            Daryl watched in agony as the Governor walked to his work station and set the knife down. Daryl waited, still trying to pull himself free of the chains, and waited for what the Governor would do to him next. When the Governor approached him, he saw that nothing was in his hands, and he hoped that being cut was all he would go through for the day. His dreams were quickly dashed when the Governor stepped behind him, and started to rub his back and ass. He waited and listens as the Governor just rubbed his back and ass, and then heard the sound of him taking off his belt. Daryl’s body froze, his mind racing with what the Governor was thinking about and what was coming next. Daryl breathed a quick sigh of relief when he heard the Governor step back, but screamed into the gag when he felt the buckle strike him in the back and make a loud crack sound. Then another strike came, and another, and soon the Governor got into a rhythm of striking Daryl and watched as the welts formed and the ones that opened bleed. The Governor was making mental notes on his methods so that when he had Michonne here he could make her scream as she has never screamed before. The Governor continued to whip Daryl’s back for the next fifteen minutes before he got bored with the muffled screams and decided that he would remove the gag to hear Daryl scream for where he planned to strike him next. He approached Daryl’s face and could tell the redneck had something to say and that his eyes still showed he was not broken. The Governor removed the gag and waited to see if Daryl would say anything. He did not have to wait long.

            “You sick son of a bitch,” Daryl spoke in a strained voice. “I’m going to kill you when I get out of here.” He watched as Daryl was trying to slip his bindings but saw that his effort was weakening from being whipped and cut. The Governor simple lined himself, swung his makeshift whip underhanded, and loved what followed next. “ARGGGGHHHH!” Daryl screamed. The Governor had whipped him on the cock and balls, and loved the reaction so much that he did it again. “ARRRGGGHHH!!!” Daryl screamed again. The Governor began to laugh at Daryl’s pain and whipped him one more time on his balls and cock just to watch his pain filled reaction before he moved to whipping the rest Daryl’s body. He lost track of how long he had been whipping Daryl before another evil idea came into his head. The Governor’s cock was growing hard from the torture he was delivering to Daryl, but it also grew from touching his skin. Despite all the torture the Governor had delivered to Daryl’s body it was a mixture of smooth and rough from being raised by his brother. The Governor dropped his belt and walked behind Daryl and started to rub his ass with his right hand and undoing his pants with his left hand. Even though he was using one hand, it was not hard once he undid his pants for them to fall down. His 9inch cock sprang free and its width was amazing, and he knew that it would hurt Daryl and that he would scream and he was looking forward to that. The Governor grabbed Daryl’s hip, lined his cock up with Daryl’s entrance, and in a blink of an eye slammed himself into Daryl. The pain was so sudden that Daryl did not have time to scream for all the air was taken out of him and the Governor could not breathe either, but he could not breathe because the sensation felt amazing. He looked down and saw there was blood coming out, and it spurred him on to pull out, and slam back in. Daryl felt his body being ripped into, and he remembered that shortly after the apocalypse that a guy tried to rape him, and Daryl beat the living hell out of that man. He swore right then and there that he would kill the Governor, as the Governor continued his vicious attack on his anus. “You are so tight Daryl,” the Governor whispered into his ear. “But a few more sensations like this and it will be like slipping on a glove.” The Governor could hear Daryl grunt in pain, but couldn’t see his face, he wondered how much hatred and pain was running across his face. The Governor moved slowly started to move his right hand from Daryl’s hip, and down to his cock, where the Governor took hold and started to stroke Daryl’s cock until it was hard. The Governor kept slamming into Daryl while stroking his cock until finally the Governor felt himself release inside of Daryl’s ass and stayed in there until he made Daryl cum. Once Daryl came, the Governor released his cock and pulled out of Daryl’s ass. He could see that his cock was covered in shit and blood, so he walked over to his work station, grabbed a towel and cleaned himself off. He pulled his pants up, and walked behind Daryl to see his handy work. He watched as blood and cum mix dripped out and he wondered how much damage he did.

            “I’m…going…to…kill…you,” he heard Daryl speak in between each breath. The Governor walked around to face Daryl and saw that there was tear marks on his face and that he was breathing heavily. He smiled at how he was destroying this person, but knew he had a long way to go until he broke him. Daryl’s eyes still held a hint of defiance and the Governor was thrilled.

            “Oh my dear Daryl,” the Governor spoke. The evil he put in his words made Daryl shiver a little. “How can you kill me when you’re my prisoner? Who would you turn too? Your brother? He betrayed you and handed you over to me on a silver platter. The prison? They would laugh and kick you out and laugh at you. This is your fate and you should get used to it.” He approached Daryl and undid the bindings that held him to the chains. Daryl’s legs could not support him and he collapsed under his own weight. The Governor undid Daryl’s legs, but before he dragged him back to his cell, another evil idea came to his mind. He looked at Daryl and knew he was too weak to move so he went back to his table to look for a special toy that Daryl was going to wear until there next sensation. The Governor could not believe the items left behind when the zombie apocalypse came, but was glad, because he found the most interesting tools lying around. He grabbed what he was looking for, went back to Daryl, kneeled down, and stuck a butt plug up his ass. He watched Daryl’s body stiffen up, and simply watched as he took the straps and snapped them together around his legs and waist. The Governor then re-handcuffed Daryl and dragged him back to his cell where he chained only his neck, shoved his body in the cage, closed the cage door, and the closed the closet door throwing Daryl into darkness.

            Once the Governor closed the door he heard a knocking at his front door and quickly went to answer the door. He grabbed a bottle of water, and stood in front of the door a second before he answered it. He was a little surprised to see that it was Merle Dixon, his prisoner’s brother, standing in front of him.

            “We had a deal Blake,” Merle told him, “I want my brother now.” Merle seemed like he was on edge, probably on drugs, and the Governor had no time for him nor did he want to give up his new toy ever.

            “Sorry Merle,” the Governor calmly replied. “Your brother got the best of me this morning, and escaped. He’s probably back at the prison right now, and I doubt he wants to see you ever again.” The Governor watched Merle’s reaction change from anger to surprise.

            “Damn Daryl,” Merle chuckled out loud. “Well are you going to hold up yer end of the braggin there Blake?”

            The Governor had to think over what he said and carefully worded his response. “I intend to Merle, it just takes time. Now if you’ll excuse me I have a town to run and meetings to attend so if you would move out of my way that would help with me getting what I promised you.” The Governor watched as Merle, the dumb redneck he was, think about what the Governor had just said and then watched as Merle shook his head yes. Merle turned around and started to walk away. The Governor stepped out of his house, locked the door and headed off to his first meeting of the day. He had a surge of energy in him and he couldn’t wait to get back home. He could not believe that he had only tortured the young Daryl Dixon, and raped him, in just six hours on this second day of Daryl’s captivity, and there was still plenty of time for the Governor to get his duties around town done. While in town the Governor’s mind wandered and he was thinking of new ways of how to torture his prisoner.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pretty dark chapter, and shows that the Governor will use any means of torture to torture Daryl.

The Governor’s day passed by slowly, and his mind was always wondering what Daryl was doing and how comfortable he was in his cage. Those thoughts would make the Governor chuckle at the strangest moments which would cause those around him to ask what is wrong, and the Governor would say nothing but a funny joke just crossed his mind. He wanted time to pick up, or come up with a clever excuse to go back home, but alas he knew he could not. He after all was the Governor of Woodberry and had to show the people he cared about them. In reality since Michonne killed his daughter, he didn’t care one way or the other about this town or the people, but having Daryl as his prisoner made it all the better. The Governor looked at the sky, as a way to tell time, and knew he still had a very long day ahead of him. At least when he got home, he could try out new or improves different techniques he’s already used on Daryl.

_Back at the Governor’s mansion_

            Daryl lay in the closet cage, trying to get out of the cuffs, trying to get the butt plug out, trying to take the gag out, just trying to do anything to get comfortable or escape. His body was screaming bloody murder, his balls and cock felt so swollen from being whipped by the belt, the cuts stung from the lemon juice, the Governor’s dry semen in his ass, and yet he did not want to be broken. All that the Governor has done to him, his will and his spirit were not broken, no all he’s endured as enraged him and he wanted to kill the Governor more than ever. Daryl tried to close his eye to try and get some sleep, but the pain and the memories of the heretic’s fork haunted him, even though the heretic’s fork had been removed he had a phantom feeling that it was there. Daryl could feel his hands at the cuffs, he tried to use the blood and sweat to slip the cuffs off, but nothing worked. Daryl knew he needed some sleep, but his body was fighting him. Daryl tried to get comfortable, tried to get his body comfortable, but every move caused tremors to go through his body and with the butt plug in his ass he knew he could not get comfortable. He tried his best to sleep, to keep his eyes closed, and to escape for a while until the Governor came back. He needed to enjoy this moment because he knew the Governor would come back and unleash more evil torturous desires on him. Daryl finally calmed his mind down enough to close his eyes, and attempted to sleep, which seemed so brief before his body awoke to the sound of the door opening.

            “Now Daryl,” he heard the Governor say, as the cage was opened. “I hope you didn’t get too comfortable while I was gone. I thought of so much to do with you while I was gone. Did you think about me?”

            Daryl watched as the Governor bent down and undid his collar, dragged Daryl out, and then forced him to stand. Daryl wanted to collapse under his weight, his legs couldn’t support him, but the Governor forced him to stay standing and forced him to walk. While in Daryl’s case the Governor basically dragged him to a table that was slightly slanted and saw the ropes on the table. The Governor was quick to undo the cuffs, and forced Daryl to lie down on the table, and quickly set about to tying off his hands and ankles. The Governor then removed the gag out of Daryl’s mouth and set it to the side. Daryl wanted to say something, but knew he needed to save his energy at any costs. “What nothing to say dear Daryl?” the Governor asked mockingly. “Oh well, when I’m done with our next experiment you may have nothing to say for a while.” The Governor watched the shock roll over Daryl, and enjoyed what looks liked fear in his eyes. “Don’t worry I’m not going to kill you, and I hope this next experiment doesn’t kill you either.” With that said the Governor got a wet cloth and stretched it over Daryl’s face, and Daryl’s heart started to race faster. The Governor made it so the cloth was stretched over his face, and then Daryl heard the Governor walk away for a moment before he returned. All of the sudden Daryl was coughing and gagging into the wet cloth, and he felt like he was drowning. He could feel the water run over the cloth, thought it was going into lungs and the fear that he couldn’t breathe. The water finally stopped pouring; Daryl was gagging and coughing, begging for air that did not have a water taste to it. The Governor lifted the part of the cloth off of Daryl’s face that was covering his mouth, and Daryl took a big gulp of air and started breathing as though he had just been held under water. All too quickly the Governor put the cloth back over his face and did the process all over again. The Governor was enjoying watching Daryl act like he was drowning, watching him gasp for air, and simply watching Daryl pull against the bonds to make it all stop.

            “Waterboarding,” the Governor spoke dangerously close to Daryl’s ear. He listened as Daryl was gasping for air. “The government before the apocalypse deemed it cruel and unusual. If you ask me, they were weak. This punishment was able to get terrorist’s to confess to their crimes, sure it may have done damage, but they were terrorist’s after all who cared. Don’t worry my dear Daryl; we’re almost done with your waterboarding session for the day. Only two more times to go.” The Governor grabbed another bowl of water and poured it over the cloth again, and he watched as Daryl’s naked body twitched and strained at the bonds, as his shook from lack of oxygen. He did it one more time, and watched the reaction of Daryl’s body all over again. When he was done the Governor removed the cloth from Daryl’s face and watched as Daryl struggled to gasp for air to breath normally. The Governor undid Daryl’s bonds and tossed him to floor, and watched as Daryl struggled to get on his hands and knees and work to breath normally. The Governor thought of taken Daryl from behind again, but he would rape him another day. He dragged Daryl by his hair to a desk were he cuffed Daryl’s wrist to the desk, and walked away to get his new instrument of torture.

            When the Governor stepped away, Daryl tried to pull his hands out of the cuffs or tried to stand, but his legs gave out under him and he fell to his knees again. Daryl was still having trouble breathing from being waterboarded and felt like he was going to pass out. He was so weak that he didn’t hear the Governor return, nor did he see what the Governor had placed on the table. “You have to wonder about what goes on in the human mind when it thinks of ways to torture another human being,” the Governor spoke into Daryl’s ear. “You see this device I’m going to use on you is called a thumb screw. Lovely for breaking fingers, so this is probably going hurt a lot.” Daryl felt the Governor move the thumb screw close to his hand were he forced Daryl’s index, middle and ring fingers of his left hand into the contraption and listened as the Governor started to turn the screw and listened as the metal came down on his three fingers. He felt the pressure build as he kept turning the screw, bringing the metal bar down more and more. Even though Daryl was having trouble breathing when he felt his fingers breaking he started to groan in pain, and then screamed when they finally broke. When they finally broke, the Governor stopped turned the screw and watched as Daryl tried to escape the contraption that his fingers were in. “Hmm…” the Governor thought out loud. “Not much for pain, but good for making a hand useless.” The Governor turned the screw the other way, pulled the bar up, and pulled out Daryl’s fingers. The Governor then undid Daryl’s bonds and pushed him back, and he watched as Daryl held his left hand close to his body. The Governor grabbed Daryl by the right arm and dragged him to a familiar spot where he strapped Daryl’s wrists to the ceiling, and chained his ankles up as well. The Governor could see that the three fingers were turning purple and bruise and could see that Daryl was trying to bend them, but could not. Daryl felt his breathing becoming normal, but was still having trouble breathing. He did not pay attention as he felt a searing hot pain on the back of his knee. Daryl thought the Governor was branding him again, but it was hotter and did not feel like any branding tool the Governor used the day before. Daryl tried to glance behind and saw that the Governor had a lighter and was burning the back of both his knees. Daryl tried to scream but it was a mixture of gasping for air and a choking sound.

            “Now Daryl,” the Governor teased him. “I’m only going to burn the back of your knees; it will make it harder for you to stand and a lot more fun for me.” Daryl kept trying to scream but his breathing was troublesome, and each breath felt like as though knives were being stabbed in his chest. He did not know how much more he could take, or how long it went on, but finally the Governor was done burning the back of Daryl’s knees. The Governor finally took the time to admire the whole body of Daryl and all he has done to him. The Governor noticed a strange circle wound that was not his doing, and decided to ask. “How did you get this mark Daryl? It’s not mine work and it’s pretty old, so what happened?”

            Daryl’s breathing was shaking and his breathing was irregular and his mind had troubled processing the question. “I…fell…o…on…a…a…arrow…” Daryl gasped out. He didn’t want to talk to the Governor, but hoped it would distract him and he wouldn’t torture him anymore. He watched as the Governor took the information and let it run through his head, and then the Governor got up and walked away. Daryl tried to slip the cuffs of wrists, just trying to escape, but the new burns to the back of his knees made it all the more difficult to move, and the Governor just walked back in with one of Daryl’s arrows in his hand. Daryl’s body froze as the Governor approached him and ran the tip of the arrow over his chest, Daryl flitching with every movement of the arrow. Then he felt the arrow pierced his chest just under his right breast nipple, and watched as the Governor slowly pushed the arrow in until the head was all the way in. “ARGGGHHH!!” Daryl screamed as the Governor twisted the arrow for one side to the other, pulling it out, then slowly pushing it in, no more past the head. When the Governor got bored he removed the arrow and watched the wound bleed. Daryl thought nothing could feel worst, but he was wrong. Somehow during the apocalypse Woodberry had collected tons of salt, and the Governor had a handful of salt and quickly rubbed the salt into the wound. Daryl’s scream was ear shattering, the pain was more intense than the lemon juice was, but nothing compared to the searing pain of salt. The Governor took so much joy in watching the redneck scream his head and decided to confuse his body by kneeling down in front of Daryl’s cock. The pain Daryl was feeling was confusing when he felt a sensation on his cock. He was able to look down and see that the Governor was sucking his cock. The pain from the salt and the pleasure from being sucked off was confusing Daryl. He wanted to scream, but he wanted to groan as well, his body was so confused and the confusion went on until he felt himself cum in the Governor’s mouth. Daryl’s breathing was heavy, and his body was covered in sweat. The Governor was wiping his mouth and standing up right again before he spoke. “How did that feel Daryl?”

            Daryl didn’t answer the Governor, nor did he try to look at the Governor in the eye. The Governor got up and walked away, and Daryl was so confused about what had just happened to him. When the Governor returned he had a glass of water and held the edge of the glass to Daryl’s lips. Daryl didn’t want to drink but his body needed water and slowly opened his mouth a little to allow the Governor to pour the water into his mouth. He slowly poured the water in at first, but then he forced Daryl to drink the water at once, spilling water in Daryl’s eyes, his nose, and forcing down his throat. When the glass was empty, the Governor pulled the cup away and watched as Daryl entered another coughing fit, watched as his left hand tried to make a fist but the three broken fingers would not allow it, watched as he tried to escape the bounds. The Governor grabbed Daryl’s hair, forced him to look at him in the eyes and saw that he was still not broken. The Governor remembered that he had a butt plug in Daryl’s ass and went to remove it. When the Governor took the plug out he saw that it was covered in blood, shit and cum and was pleased with himself. The Governor went and grabbed one of the two bottles he had come back with and opened it. It was hydrogen peroxide. He was going to clean Daryl. “You look really dirty Daryl, so I’m just going to pour this liquid over your body to help clean you up. Can’t wait to hear you scream.” The Governor poured the hydrogen peroxide over Daryl’s chest and the moment it touched his skin he let out an ear splitting scream, and the pain only intensified as the liquid ran down his body and hit every wound, every burn, every cut, and causing Daryl to reach the limit of his pain. Daryl felt a warm liquid coming from him, and he knew he was pissing from the pain. The pain got worst as the Governor walked around and kept pouring until it was empty and the Governor grabbed the second bottle and repeated the process on his back. He was enjoying the screams until he realized that Daryl had fallen silent. He kept pouring the second bottle until it was empty, and then he checked to make sure that Daryl was still breathing. He could see the chest rising, hear as the shaky breaths Daryl was taken, and even felt a pulse. The Governor undid the chain that bound Daryl to the ceiling, but instead of letting him fall the Governor caught the redneck and gently laid him on the ground and proceeded to unchain his ankles.

            The Governor picked Daryl up and instead of carrying him to the closet cage; he carried him to a makeshift bed. He tied Daryl’s wrists to the wooden posts, to the opposite ends, and then the same with his legs. The Governor gagged Daryl and blindfolded him, placed a sheet over him and then walked away. The Governor figured he better let Daryl try and sleep, no matter how on easy a sleep it was, that way there would be more energy in the redneck for more rounds of torture and fun.


	5. Chapter 5

Daryl was dreaming of the time before the zombie apocalypse, before becoming a prisoner of the governor, back to when he and Merle had a strong bond and he would do anything for his brother. He knew his brother was a career criminal, but their dad had taught Merle all the tricks of hunting and survival and Daryl was dreaming of when Daryl was learning how to track, kill, and prepare deer. They were studying to set of tracks, and Merle was explaining the difference.

            “Now baby brother,” Merle spoke as they both were leaning over the tracks. Merle was pointing to the first set on the right. “Now these tracks here are at least a week old which means the prey is long gone. These tracks on the other hand are no more than an hour or so old.”

            Daryl was studying the difference trying to see if he could how Merle could tell. His tracking skills were not up there with Merle’s and he just couldn’t see the difference. “I don’t see it Merle. How’re they different?”

            Merle put his arm around his baby brother and just laugh. “The tracks on the right are faded and the debris around have built up indicating the tracks are at least a week old. Now the tracks over here on the left are fresh and the debris around have been freshly disturbed. This tells us that the deer came through within the last hour or so. And here’s another fact, judging by the size and shape of the track it’s a young buck.” He watched as Daryl was studying the tracks, watched Daryl touch them, and watched as Daryl was studying the difference. He was proud to show his baby brother the skills he needs to survive in a world that would never accept him. He let Daryl study the tracks a little longer before he decided it was time to move on. “Alright Daryl, we’re loosin’ daylight. If you want to catch supper, then we better get movin’.”

            Daryl didn’t want to wake from that dream, he wanted to continue to hunt for the buck with his brother, but the pain in his body was setting everything on fire and was causing him to stir.  He tried to move his arms and legs, but found that they were stretched and chained to a bed. He felt the softness of a bed under him, but he was still naked, and his body was screaming pain. Daryl’s memory was trying to remember what’s been going on with him for the past few days, and all at once the memories came back. The torture, the rapes, everything that the Governor has done to him came crashing back and he felt himself trying to struggle out of the bonds, but every effort only seemed to make his body go into shock and made him feel like he was being burned alive. Daryl was trying to look around, to see if he could find the governor, but the world was darkness and he knew he was blindfolded. He thought he heard footsteps to the left and tried frantically to see what was making the noise, but the blindfold made it impossible.

            “You’re awake,” the Governor spoke as he approached the bed. He watched his blindfolded prisoner struggle against the bonds that held him to the bed. “You’ve been out for two days. So now I know not to pour a whole bottle of hydrogen peroxide over the body, just throw splashes of it here and there, should cause the same effect.” Daryl heard the Governor step closer to the bed, and then listened as he heard the Governor leaned over the bed. He felt the Governor’s breath on his face as he felt the Governor untie the blindfold. Daryl had to blink a few times, the light was dim, but the change in brightness made his eyes sore. His mind couldn’t believe he just heard that he’s been out for two days. At least he had two days of rest without the Governor torturing him or raping him, but he couldn’t figure out why he was on a bed and not in the closet. He watched as the Governor sat on the side of the bed and was wondering what the Governor was thinking about. The Governor reached out with his right hand and started to slide his hand along Daryl’s features. Daryl flinched and tried to move away, but the chains made it so he couldn’t.

            “Quiet touchin’ me you prev,” Daryl tried to sound as anger as he could, but his throat was so raw that he didn’t even recognize his own voice. The Governor did not care what Daryl had to said for he kept running his hand along Daryl’s face and then slowly started to move his hand down Daryl’s throat, over his body, and down towards Daryl’s cock. Daryl tried even harder to pull at the chains but found that he was only reward with more pain from where his body had been beaten and tormented by the Governor. He could only try his hardest to fight the bonds and just feel the Governor’s hands molest him. Daryl closed his eyes and tried to escape the Governor’s touching, but his efforts were only met with the Governor tormenting him.

            “Daryl with your eyes closed, I think you’re enjoying this,” The Governor told him. He continued to rub Daryl’s body and was enjoying the feel of body under his fingers. The wounds he had inflected on the redneck only added to the feel of his rough skin. He watched as Daryl struggled desperately trying to get away and decided add to his humiliation. The Governor bent down and forced his mouth over Daryl’s and forced his tongue into Daryl’s mouth and started to kiss him. Daryl tried to turn his head away but the Governor took both his hand and held Daryl’s head in place. When the Governor stopped kissing and pulled his head back, he quickly started to undress himself and when he was naked he got on top of Daryl and started to make out with him again. Daryl so in shock that he didn’t realize the Governor undid the cuff holding his right hand. The Governor took hold of that hand while he quickly got up and undid Daryl’s cuff on his right ankle. Before Daryl could react the Governor turned Daryl over, grabbed a pair of handcuffs and re-cuffed his right wrist to the bed frame. The Governor did not care to re-cuff the ankle because it would not get in the way. Daryl snapped out of his shock and realized what the Governor planned and started to try and fight back.

            “Get off of me you prev!” Daryl tried to yell as he felt the Governor get on top of him. Daryl tried to buck and turn around, but the restraints kept him from accomplishing his goals. The Governor started to rub Daryl’s back and leaned down and started to kiss his neck. The Governor started to line his cock up with Daryl’s hole and then slowly started to move his hips back and forth and started to pump his cock into Daryl’s ass. Daryl screamed as his whole body felt as though it was being ripped in two as the Governor was slowly moving his cock in and out of Daryl’s rectum. This was different from the first time the Governor had raped him, and Daryl knew it. The first time had been rough and hard, but this was almost soft and lovingly and though Daryl was still in pain and felt like he was between torn apart, he could tell the Governor was not all the way in and was taking his time in raping Daryl. Daryl knew the Governor was planning something and his mind could only wonder what the Governor was planning on doing. The Governor was enjoying the feel of his cock in Daryl’s rectum, and was slowly building up to his next form of torture. The Governor shoved his cock all the way into Daryl and listened as the redneck screamed into the pillow. The Governor reached over to one of the tables and grabbed something that Daryl did not see. The Governor pumped himself into Daryl a few more times before he pulled out and the quickly replaced his cock with a vibrator set on high. The Governor shoved it in as far as it would go and watched as Daryl’s hips bucked and his body move frantically trying to get the foreign item out. “ARRRGGHH!!” Daryl screamed as he felt the vibrations going through him from the vibrator in his ass. The Governor got in front of Daryl’s face and pulled his head up by his hair.

            “You bite me, I’m going to show you a new level of pain,” The Governor told Daryl. He watched as Daryl’s face was contorting in pain and agony and knew it would be hard for Daryl to control what his mouth did. The Governor held his cock and forced it into Daryl’s mouth, and watched as Daryl fought the urge to chomp down. Daryl could taste his own feces on the Governor’s cock along with his blood and the Governor’s precum, and Daryl was trying everything to pull his head back. The Governor loved the feel of Daryl’s mouth on his cock and kept it there for a few moments before he started to pump it in and out of Daryl’s mouth. The Governor could tell Daryl wanted to bite him to make him bleed, but was trying his hardest not to let his teeth bite down. Daryl was already in a lot of pain, and if he had to endure this rape over being tortured he was going to make sure he did want the Governor wanted. Daryl wasn’t broken but his body was in too much pain and he needed a break. He thought he started to feel the Governor tense up and knew what was coming next. The Governor decided to take his humiliation of the redneck to another level, “I’m about to cum and you better swallow every drop or it’s another round of branding.” The Governor kept pumping until he felt himself tense and started to cum inside Daryl’s mouth. He watched as Daryl struggled to swallow, but surprised when that Daryl and swallowed all the cum. When he was soft he pulled out and removed the vibrator from Daryl’s ass. The Governor just realized something and decided to let Daryl know. “That was amazing Daryl, but I noticed one thing. You never gagged or coughed on my cock. I have plenty of women give me blow jobs and they usually gag or cough because they have trouble adjusting. Tomorrow during a new torture session, you’re going to tell me if that was your first blow job or not. And I expect the truth.” The Governor got out from in front of Daryl and got off the bed to get dressed. He watched as Daryl buried his head into the pillows and he thought he heard the strong redneck sigh as though he was crying. The Governor let a small smile fall upon as he pulled up his pants, and picked up his shirt and walked away, leaving Daryl locked on the bed. Daryl wasn’t broken but he was humiliated he knew he needed to escape and find his way out of this hell very soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl as a flashback to an interesting hunting trip with Merle.

Daryl laid on the bed, three of his fingers on his left hand broken, the back of knees suffering from second to third degree burns, and his whole body just in a never ending fury of pain. He was trying to think of how all this had happen, why his brother would sell him out to such a sick demented man, and what did the Governor plan to do to him. He thought the worse part of his life was fighting walkers every day and defending the prison with Rick and the rest of the group. Nothing he had ever endured in his whole life compared to the pain and humiliation he felt now, his spirit was still strong, but he did not know how much more he could endure before the Governor broke him. All of this being done to him, according to the Governor, so he could have practice when he had his real target, and Daryl didn’t even know who would have to endure this after him. Daryl was trying to figure out what had he done that was so bad in his life to end up in this position. Sure he and Merle were little shits, according to police and every one that knew them, but he had never done anything so terrible that he thought this is what he deserved. Daryl knew when the Governor left the room he let the tears follow, not tears of sadness, but tears of anger and tears of humiliation. He tried to rest on the bed but the threat the Governor left him with kept swirling around in Daryl’s head. Through all of this torture and rape, the Governor was right about one thing, that was not Daryl’s first blow job, in fact he had only been raped once before and that was by Merle. He remembered that day when Merle raped him, but at the time he thought it was brotherly love and didn’t say anything to anyone.

_10 Years Before the Zombie Apocalypse_

            Merle and Daryl were in the woods hunting, this time some rabbit and some squirrel. Daryl had learned how to hunt and conquer deer and birds, now Merle thought it was time they worked on harder to catch smaller prey. They were tracking their fifth rabbit, when Merle decided to change their plans.

            “Now baby brother, before we get a huntin” Merle started to tell him. Merle had put his left arm around Daryl and was leading him to a small clearing. Merle was realizing how good looking his brother was becoming, and needed to make sure that Daryl would always be loyal to him. “We’re brothers, and brothers are loyal to the end. What’s bout to happen will forge a bond between us forever.” Before Daryl knew what was happening Merle used is his size and strength and forced down on his hands and knees.

            “Merle!” Daryl yelled as he struggled against his brother. “Get off me!” Daryl was trying his hardest to throw his brother off him, but he did not have the strength his brother had. He felt his brother’s knee in his lower back. His brother grabbed his arms and pulled them behind his back. Merle used the rope that they had brought with them and tied Daryl’s arm’s behind his back. Daryl was trying to escape the bonds, but Merle was better at tying ropes then he was and Daryl knew he couldn’t escape the bonds. “What’re doin Merle?!?!”

            “I told you baby brother, I’m a forging a bond between us,” Merle stated. He watched Daryl try and struggle under him. He was going to make sure that Daryl stayed loyal to him no matter what. Merle was just doing what their father did to him, to make sure that Daryl knew family would always be above anything else. He pulled out a rage that he was carrying in his back pocket and tied it around Daryl’s mouth and head, making a makeshift gag. He watched as Daryl continued to try and escape and scream and shout, anything to make Merle stop what he was about to do to him. Daryl was struggling, but slowly understood that he couldn’t escape his brother. Merle waited for Daryl to settle down before he set to work in doing what he hoped would forge their strong bond. When Daryl settled down, Merle turned Daryl over so that he was on his back and made quick work of Daryl’s pants. He was surprised to see how big Daryl was, but was also happy. He knew that Daryl would make a woman or multiple women very happy. He didn’t dwell to long on Daryl’s cock or ball size before he turned him back over and had full access to Daryl’s ass. Merle undid his own belt and pants and let the pants fall around his ankles, he bent down, spit on Daryl’s hole, and spread around and in Daryl’s ass. He watched as his brother flinch and tried to move away. He also noticed that Daryl tried to clench the muscles in his ass close as to try and expel his intruding fingers. “Relax baby brother; it will hurt less if you just relax.”

            Merle felt his brother do his best to relax before he pulled his fingers out. Merle then spat on his own cock and rubbed the saliva around and then lined it up with Daryl’s opening. He grabbed Daryl’s ass checks did his best to spread them, and then slowly started to push his cock into Daryl’s opening. He felt his brother try to resist, try to expel the foreign object entering him, but he knew nothing would stop him. Merle moved slowly, trying to reduce his brother’s pain, but her him try to cry out in pain through the gag. Finally Merle forced the rest of his cock into Daryl’s ass and let it set there for a few moments before he slowly pulled out and started to slam back into Daryl. Daryl tried to scream out in pain, but the gag made it sound like muffled moans, and his face was rubbing against the ground. The sound of Merle slamming into him made Daryl want to puck, but it did nothing to stop the pain of feeling like he was being split in two. He hated his brother for doing this to him, but his brother kept talking about forging a bond. He could never tell anyone that his brother had done this to him, and he knew that he would be loyal to his brother. He felt his brother tense and then a weird sensation flooded as he felt his brother cum in him. He felt his brother pump a few more times before finally pulling out. Daryl felt so torn back there, and it felt so empty once his brother removed his cock. He waited as his brother walked around to his face. Daryl looked up and saw that his brother’s cock was covered with his shit, what looked like blood, and cum. Daryl felt tears running his face from being raped by his own brother. He watched as Merle undid the gag, take the rage, and wiped his cock to clean some of the cum, shit and blood. Merle did not untie Daryl’s hands, but instead Merle made Daryl kneel in front of him.

            “Now Daryl, this will be the last thing you have to do for our bond to forge,” Merle said as he held is cock in front of Daryl’s mouth. Merle grabbed the back of Daryl’s head and forced his cock into Daryl’s mouth. Merle moaned in pleasure as he forced Daryl to suck his cock. He heard Daryl gag on the cock and told him how adjust his throat muscles so he didn’t choke. It didn’t take long until Merle felt himself cum in Daryl’s mouth. He watched as brother looked disgusted, and when he pulled his cock out of Daryl’s mouth, he watched his brother vomit everything he had in his system. Merle took the rage and wiped his cock clean again, pulled his pants up, and went about to setting Daryl free. When he untied Daryl’s hands, he watched as his baby brother just laid there, having trouble breathing and shaking. It took Daryl a little while to recompose himself before he pulled up his pants and went to stand next to Merle. “This bond will keep us loyal to each other baby brother. Now let’s go hunt some rabbit.”

            “Alright Merle,” Daryl spoke when he steadied his breathing. They left the spot where Merle has just raped his brother and went back to their hunting.

_Back at the Governor’s Mansion_

            Daryl didn’t realize he had fallen asleep, nor did he suspect that that dream would be the one he would have. He had to figure out how to lie to the Governor when he came to torture him once again. He heard a noise a stirred. Daryl was unsure so he slowly opened his eyes, turned his head to the left, and saw the Governor sitting in a chair watching him. He felt a cold shiver go down his spine as he watched the Governor watch him.

            “Time for our question and answer session Daryl,” The Governor informed him. He had a dark sarcastic smile on his face. Daryl noticed he was wearing a black sleeved shirt, pair of jeans, and that same belt that he had whipped Daryl with. “Remember tell the truth or else it will be much worst on you.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Governor's question and answer session. Will Daryl be broken?

The Governor circled Daryl while he did his best to watch where the Governor was going. His body was so weak, he hadn’t had any food since being taken by the Governor and his body was in so much pain that he could not tell where old pain mixed with new pain. It all felt the same to him; he did not know how much more his body could take before he had no more energy to move without the Governor moving him. Daryl watched as the Governor undid the bonds that held his wrists and the remaining restraint from his left ankle. Daryl tried his best to move his body, but he was so weak that it would not respond to his thoughts. The Governor grabbed Daryl’s right and pulled him off the bed, and Daryl fell to the floor with a thud. A new pain went through Daryl’s entire body as it made contact with the hard ground. The Governor grabbed Daryl by both of his ankles and dragged him to the center of the room. Daryl wanted to scream in pain, but even that’s was painful, so he just grunted and bared it. The pull on legs caused the burns on his knees to be more painful and made him feel that the Governor was burning them all over again. Finally the Governor brought Daryl where he wanted him, and dropped his legs, Daryl let out a sharp breath of pain.

            “Daryl,” The Governor slow spoke as he circled Daryl. Daryl noticed that the Governor had made a few changes to this area. The Governor grabbed Daryl’s wrists, pulled his upper body up, and fixed Daryl’s body so that it was in a kneeling position. He handcuffed Daryl’s right wrist so his arm was stretched out and he did the same thing with the left one. The Governor studied how Daryl was kneeling in front of him, his face trying not to show the pain on his face and seeing how he was a suffering with the pain. The Governor studied Daryl’s left hand and saw that the three fingers he had broken were black and blue and swollen three times their normal size. The Governor took a minute to appreciate all that he has done to Daryl’s body, all the bruises, all the burns, all the scars that were now a part of Daryl’s body. Marks that Daryl could never erase, marks that would always remind Daryl of his time with the Governor. “We’re going to play a little game today Daryl. I’m going to ask you questions and you’re going to answer them. Here’s the best part, you get to decide how much pain you wish to endure today, tell the truth and the pain will be minimal, lie, well the pain will be worst.” Daryl heard the Governor walk around and Daryl felt his body involuntarily start to shake. The Governor let an evil smile fall upon his face. The Governor took off his belt and wrapped it partly around his right hand and gave it a tug. The Governor was going to enjoy this new torture session. “Now Daryl was that the first time you’ve ever given a blowjob or was that your first time?”

            Daryl did not want to say anything, but thought he should so that the Governor didn’t hurt him more. He had to lie though, no one could know about what Merle had done to him all those years ago. “Yes,” Daryl said in a raspy voice. His voice was still recovering from the water boarding session he had to endure not too long ago. Crack! Daryl threw his head back in agony and left out a scream. He could feel where the buckle had made contact, and he could feel a new mark forming on his left shoulder. Daryl waited for the Governor to make another move.

            “That was a lie Daryl,” The Governor said sinisterly. He walked in front of Daryl and knelt so that he and Daryl were both eye level. The Governor took Daryl’s face in his left hand and raised it up. “I want the truth. Lie again and you’ll be struck again. Now I’ll give you another chance, was that your first blowjob?”

            Daryl was breathing heavily, the strike to the shoulder made him think that it was somehow broken or at least dislocated. “Yes.” Daryl said again. This time the strike was quick and hard to Daryl’s cock and balls. Daryl let out another ear shattering scream. Daryl felt the tears forming in his eyes from the pain. His breath caught in his throat from the blow to his man hood and he was trying to steady his body from shaking. Daryl was trying to figure out how the Governor knew he was lying, or would he still torture him even if he spoke the truth. His body was already in agony, but these two new blows simply added to the fire his body was already feeling. Daryl was starting to wonder if the Governor would break him, and how much more his body could be take before his spirit was broken as well.

            “Final chance Daryl, was that your first time?” The Governor said he grabbed Daryl’s hair and forced him to look up. Daryl could see that the Governor’s one good eye held so much malice and evil that Daryl felt fear for the first time in a long while.

            The Governor watched as Daryl swallowed hard, and careful chose his next words. “No.” Daryl waited for the blow, but it never came. Daryl let his head fall forward once the Governor released his hair. He felt the shame welling in his chest, but was thankful that the Governor did not strike him again. He watched as the Governor walked behind him again, and waited for the next question.

            “See how much easier it is when you tell the truth,” the Governor quietly spoke to Daryl. “Now next question, was it willingly or was it forced and by who?”

            Daryl tugged at the bonds a little bit; he really couldn’t move his left hand because of the broken fingers. Daryl was deciding on whether he wanted to tell the Governor the truth or try to lie to him, and hoped that this lie would be believed. Daryl was still contemplating what to do when all of the sudden he felt another strike, this one across the lower back. Daryl let out another scream of agony, trying to figure out why he had been struck when he didn’t say anything. “Took too long Daryl. Be sensible, just answer the question and you won’t be struck or deal with unnecessary pain.”

            Daryl tugged a little bit more on his chains before he answered. He knew he could only tell the truth. “It was 10 years before the apocalypse. Merle and I were out hunting, and he…he…um…he raped me. He told me that it bonded us as brothers and that it made me loyal to him.” He waited to see if the Governor would strike him, but was surprised when it didn’t happen. He heard footsteps as the Governor walked around to face him again.

            “See how much easier it is when you tell the truth,” the Governor spoke as he reached out and touched Daryl’s face. Daryl didn’t realize that he had been crying until the Governor touched his face. He tried to pull his face away, but the Governor caught hold of Daryl’s cheeks and prevented him from pulling away. Daryl just stared at him at him, there was still hatred in his eyes, but something was missing. Daryl was missing the will to fight and hated that he had spoken what Merle had done to him all those years ago. “Now I am going to whip you a few more times, just because I want to, and after that I’m going to fuck you again. When we’re done, I’m going to allow you to eat a little bit of food. Seems that you’re losing your energy.” Daryl couldn’t believe what he just heard, as the Governor walked behind him again. The strike was quick and hard right between the shoulder blades, causing Daryl to howler out in pain from the sudden strike. The Governor waited a few seconds before he struck Daryl again, this strike went across Daryl’s feet and the Governor was rewarded with an even more ear piercing scream, and the Governor watched as the fresh welts started to form on his feet. The Governor knew that Daryl wasn’t going to be able to walk for a while. He struck Daryl one more time in the right shoulder and watched the same reaction from Daryl that he had made with the previous blows. “Good boy Daryl. Now I’m going to fuck you.”

            Daryl was completely drained of energy, not just from this session, but from all that has been done to him over the past couple of days. He couldn’t fight back as the Governor unlocked the cuffs and Daryl let his body fall to the ground. Daryl felt the Governor grab both his arms, pulled them behind his back, and felt another set of handcuffs being put on him. The Governor also put a gag of some kind in Daryl’s mouth, and then Daryl just waited. He heard the belt fall to the ground and then the heard the sound of the Governor undoing his pants and letting them fall to the ground. Daryl felt his body shake as the Governor held his hips and lined his cock up with Daryl’s entrance. The Governor shoved his cock all the way in causing Daryl to scream out in immense pain through the gag. Daryl felt the Governor fall into a rhythm as the Governor raped him for the third time since he had been the Governor’s and he felt his body go numb. His body was beyond pain and he could no longer feel the Governor’s cock in him, his whole body just numb. Daryl did not know how long the Governor raped him, but he felt the Governor cum in him finally, went soft, and the pulled out. Daryl had no fight in him as the Governor grabbed him under his right shoulder blade and dragged him to a chair where he tied his cuffed hands to the back. The Governor walked away for a little while, and when he returned Daryl could smell the food and his stomach was growling. The zombie apocalypse didn’t leave a lot of food choices but Woodberry had some food that Daryl hadn’t seen in a while. The Governor had brought him some eggs to eat. The Governor feed Daryl the eggs, which Daryl thought tasted amazing, and when all the food was gone, the Governor undid the chains through the cuffs, and dragged Daryl back to the bed. The Governor released Daryl’s wrists from the cuffs, laid him on the bed, positioned him so that he was spread eagle on his back, and then secured him to the bed once again before walking away. Daryl let out a scream when the Governor was gone. He was tired, he was sore, his body was on fire, and yet the Governor had broken a part of him. Daryl knew screaming would do nothing, but it made him feel better, and so did the tears that were flowing down his face. “FUCK!!” Daryl screamed out again. He wanted to run far away but his body was still tired and he felt the familiar sense of exhaustion and he didn’t fight. He gave in to his tired body, and closed his eyes and let sleep take him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Governor thinks about making Daryl his personal pet.

The Governor smiled to himself as he heard Daryl yell from his basement prison, he was happy that he was slowly breaking the redneck. Blake was actually enjoying torturing Daryl, as well as raping him. He knew he wanted revenge against Michonne for killing his daughter, but he was a reasonable man was thinking that he would turn Daryl into his personal pet. The Governor fixed himself his own dinner, and when he was done, he went to bed to think about all the things he would to Daryl.

            The Governor decided to give Daryl a break for a while as he went into Woodberry to work on his normal duties. He thought the day was uneventful, making sure that food storage was good, checking the wall to make sure it was safe and secured, just uneventful and boring. The only thing that kept the Governor from falling asleep was thinking about Daryl under him, begging him to stop, and screaming in pure pain as the Governor raped him over and over again. The Governor was also happy that Daryl’s new room was almost ready, and he was going to have fun forcing him to walk upstairs, and forcing to go into his new room. His was so lost in his thoughts that he did not realize that Merle had approached him and was trying to talk to him.

            “Blake, when you gonna hold your end of our bargin’” Merle was saying. The Governor caught the end of what was being said. “I delivered Daryl like you asked. Ain’t my fault he escaped. Now I want what you promised.” Merle did not like being lied to and he was feeling itchy with his blade hand. Merle wanted what he was promised those few days ago when he retrieved his brother for the Governor.

            “Merle,” the Governor spoke. He was able to clear his head of all that he was going to do to Daryl either tonight or tomorrow. “I’m doing my best to pull strings and expedite getting you everything I promised. I maybe the Governor but I do have others that have a say in how Woodberry is run. I’m slowly convincing them that you should run the police force and that you should be my Deputy Governor; it’s just taking time to convince the others. Give me a few more weeks to get others on my side and you will get what I promised.” The Governor was a smooth talker and he knew he would never give a crazed redneck such as Merle any important pull in the town, but it kept Merle off his back and from really looking into whether or not Daryl was still a prisoner of the Governor’s.

            “Try to speed it up Blake,” Merle spoke as he raised his blade hand. “I’m growin’ tired of waitin’. I sold my blood out to you and I expect to be paid soon.” Merle was unpredictable and the Governor not delivering what he was owed was driving Merle crazy.

            “I’m a man of my word Merle,” The Governor spoke as he held out his to Merle. He knew that if Merle didn’t calm down or forget soon, that he would have to make Merle disappear. He watched Merle walk past him and continue on down the street. The Governor took in the sight of Woodberry and was proud that he was able to keep it safe. He wondered though what his people would think if he was training someone to be his personal pet. He knew that they wouldn’t like it too much and maybe would try to over throw him. The Governor finished walking around town making sure that everything was how it was suppose to be, before he went home.

            When the Governor arrived home he went straight to the room that would be Daryl’s new home to do some checks. The Governor made sure that no light from the outside came in, he was going to keep Daryl in darkness, checked the bonds on the bed to make sure that they were secured, and he made sure that the tools he used down in the basement on Daryl were the same ones in this room. When the Governor was satisfied that the room was ready, he decided that it needed is occupant. The Governor went down to the basement, and saw that Daryl was sleeping. He could tell that Daryl was probably having a nightmare because his body was shaking, and trembling. The Governor was hoping that he was the reason for Daryl shaking like he was. The Governor was watching his new pet, watching his naked body tremble, enjoying see the scars, the bruises, and the burns that would scar him for life. The Governor decided that Daryl had slept long enough.

            “Get up Daryl, its moving day,” the Governor spoke as he slapped Daryl across the face. He watched as Daryl’s eyes snapped opened and the hatred the Governor saw meant that he was still not broken and that the Governor was still going to have breaking him until he was begging the Governor to stop and that he would do whatever the Governor wanted.  “I have a special room for you that’s a little nicer than this basement, not has big, but a little bit more private for the two of us. Let’s get a move on.”

            Daryl didn’t say anything, not only did he not want to talk to the Governor, but his throat was so raw that any talking made it feel like it was being cut over and over again. Daryl watched as the Governor cuffed his left wrist, and undid the bond that held him to bed. The Governor wasn’t gentle as he squeezed the broken fingers causing him to let out a groan of pain. The Governor pulled the cuffs and put the other cuff on his right wrist before undoing the bond. He undid the bonds on Daryl’s ankles, and then he pushed rolled Daryl off the bed and listened as Daryl hit the floor with a thud and hearing the sharp intake of breath. The Governor walked around, put a gag in Daryl’s mouth, and grabbed Daryl’s right arm and forced him to stand. Daryl wanted to collapse under his weight, but the Governor wouldn’t allow him to. The Governor dragged Daryl to the stairs where he forced him to try and walk up the stairs. The sounds of pain and agony coming from Daryl’s mouth behind the gag and the Governor was feeling himself grow, he was thinking that maybe he would break the bed in and rape Daryl once they got into the room. He felt Daryl trying to fall but the Governor kept pulling him up, hearing the moans of pain. The trip to the room was a slow and painful trip for Daryl, the burns on his knees causing constant pain making him want to fall. It felt like the journey took forever, but finally the Governor stopped by a door, and opened it. Daryl couldn’t believe that the room was small but he noticed that it was black, the windows had been covered and that it looked like the room was sound proof. Daryl also noticed that there was a bed, but there were cuffs on the bed and that there were devices that he had been using on Daryl since he became the Governor’s prisoner. Daryl was pushed forward, and landed on the bed face first, and before he could get up, the Governor was already on him.

            “Now Daryl,” the Governor whispered into his ear. “This bed is fairly new and unused, so I figured that we can break it in. All part of your training to becoming my pet.” The Governor felt Daryl try to buck him off, and the Governor held him in place with his right arm across his back as he was taking his belt off and pulling his pants down. He lined his cock up with Daryl’s ass and forced his cock all the way in. He felt Daryl tighten up under him and he loved the feel around his cock as he started to pump in and out of Daryl. He heard Daryl trying to scream through the gag, but that only turned him on more and made him move faster. Daryl’s body was shaking under the assault and the Governor loved the feel of his body shaking under him and the shaking brought him to the edge, and he released in a pure moment of ecstasy as he felt his balls tighten and release in side of Daryl. He felt Daryl go stiff under him, and the Governor grabbed Daryl by the hair and forced his head up. He looked at Daryl’s face and saw that there were tears coming down his face. He knew that they were tears of hatred for the Governor, and the Governor licked the side of Daryl’s face. Daryl’s whole body shook at that action and the Governor slowly pulled out of Daryl and watched as some of his cum was coming out of Daryl’s ass. The Governor grabbed a towel and wiped his cock clean before he pulled his pant’s up and set to securing Daryl to the bed. It took a few minutes, but Daryl was finally secured to the bed, and the Governor gave him a kiss on the head. He could tell that Daryl wanted to say something, but he decided to leave the gag in. “Now try to rest a little bit Daryl. In a little while I’m going to start your training to become my pet.” The Governor walked out of the room, closed the door, locked it, and walked away. He was looking forward to training his new pet.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Governor start's Daryl's training sessions, what will happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally completed this chapter, took a while. It might change, don't know yet. Hope everyone enjoys.

The Governor was excited that he could work on breaking Daryl, it was something he has wanted to do for a few days now. He had to admit that his plans changed when first raped Daryl, and he no longer wanted revenge on Michonne, but to train Daryl to be a very obedient pet. The Governor was looking forward to that challenge, for Daryl’s body was already broken, but his spirit was still very strong. He was hoping that Daryl would keep resisting him, he loved the attitude that Daryl had. He made being the governor of Woodberry all the more enjoyable.

            The next day went by very slowly for the Governor as he did his duties around Woodberry, saying hello to people, checking on the ammunition supplies, checking on the wall, and making sure that people were happy. His mind kept going back to the young man he had tied up in a very private room, and how he was going to work to turn him into a pet. The Governor had to adjust himself more than once throughout the day, his thoughts kept going to all the fun he would have with Daryl, and he didn’t want the town to know about his new pet. He was glad when he was able to return to his mansion and start his new pet’s training. The Governor approached the door that led to Daryl, unlocked it, and proceeded inside. He watched as Daryl’s chest slowly rose and fell, and every now and again trembled. He looked at Daryl’s face and could tell that he was in a fitful sleep. He studied Daryl’s wrists and could tell that Daryl had been trying to slip the cuffs. The Governor would have to try and clean those so they didn’t get infected. He left the room for a moment to go and grab another bottle of hydrogen peroxide and some bandages. The Governor was going to play some mind games with Daryl today. The Governor entered the room again and studied how Daryl was still sleeping. He decided that it was time to wake his sleeping captive up.

            “Daryl, time to get up now,” the Governor spoke. He watched as Daryl slowly stirred from his sleep. He could tell that Daryl didn’t want to wake up. “Daryl get up now or it will be very painful for you.” Daryl stirred slightly again but still did not open his eyes. The Governor set the peroxide and the bandages down before he took off his belt and approached the bed. He wrapped the belt around his right wrist, let the buckle part hang. He pulled the belt to make sure that it was tight before he lifted his right arm up, and swiftly brought the makeshift whip down across Daryl’s chest. Daryl let out a howl of pain as another blow followed and another, causing Daryl to scream out in pain and pull against the bonds that held him to the bed. The Governor struck him ten times across the chest before he stopped. The Governor was breathing heavily, but he watched as Daryl struggled against the bonds that held him, watching his chest rapidly fall with each breath. He could see the tears forming in Daryl’s eyes, and watched as the redneck cried a little bit. “I warned you Daryl, next time do what I say, when I say it, or you will be punished for your insubordination.”

            “I’m go…going…to get…get you,” Daryl breathed out. His was breathing in quickly trying to ignore the pain surging through his chest. He was not going to let the Governor break him. He could torture him and rape him, but he wasn’t going to be broken.

            He watched as the Governor walked around the bed his eye never leaving Daryl’s body. Daryl struggled against the bonds that held him, but felt them cut into his skin, drawing blood. Daryl was wondering how much blood he had lost since becoming the Governor’s prisoner, wondering what the Governor meant by becoming his ‘pet’, and how much more pain could he endure. WHACK! The Governor whipped him on the legs, he could fell the welt that was forming across his legs. “You know Daryl; I didn’t want to hurt you today. I was actually going to treat some of your wounds today.” The Governor spoke as he pulled on the belt around his wrist. “But you had to be difficult today, so now we are going to have a tough training session. The rules are simple, you do what I say right away, disobey and you get punished. Behave and do a good job today, and I may still clean those wounds.”

            Daryl didn’t like the sound of this training session that the Governor had planned for him, but his mind was in survival mode and he would do whatever he needed to do to survive. His body was still in an immense amount of pain for being tortured over the past many days. He watched as the Governor undid the bonds that held his ankles, and then the ones that held wrists. Daryl’s first thought was to punch the Governor, but his fingers on his left hand were still broken, his knees were burned, his body covered it cut’s, burns, and bruises, his only hope to avoid more pain was to obey the Governor. The Governor grabbed Daryl by the right arm and forced him to kneel on the floor.  The action in itself caused Daryl to wince in pain. Daryl waited for the Governor’s orders.

            “Now dear pet,” The Governor said. The word pet sent a wave of anger through Daryl, but Daryl fought the urge to try and hit the Governor. The Governor noticed that Daryl was shaking, and he was enjoying that Daryl was fighting his own urges. “Your first task is to call me Master.”

            Daryl shook, the pain and the humiliation were getting to him, but he would never degrade himself by call this monster Master. He knew that he was going to get punished, but he didn’t care. It had to be better than calling the Governor Master. “You’re a bastard.” Daryl smiled inwardly, he wasn’t going to be broken, not so easily. He would deal with whatever pain the Governor had instore for him. It didn’t take long for the Governor to respond. WHACK! The strike it Daryl causing him to go down on his hands, and then another pain struck him when his broken fingers hit the ground with such force, before Daryl knew it he was laying on his stomach, with his left hand pulled in. He could feel the skin tearing where he had been struck, feel the blood slowly ooze out of the opened wound, sweat forming on his back and rolling over the open wound, causing even more pain. Daryl was seeing stars, and this new pain caused him to vomit on the floor. Daryl heard the Governor laugh, but he didn’t care, this was still better than calling him Master.

            “Now Daryl,” the Governor spoke. He grabbed Daryl by his hair and forced him back into the kneeling position. He watched as Daryl’s body trembled from the pain he had just inflected. “That wasn’t very nice. Let’s try that simple task again shall we. What are you to call me?”

            Daryl felt a fire rage in him and he didn’t think twice before he answered. “A son of a bitch.” Daryl laughed out.  WHACK! The Governor struck Daryl on the left shoulder and Daryl cried out in pain. Daryl heard a bone break and feared that the Governor had just broken his shoulder. Daryl grunted in pain, but he was forced to shout out in pain again as the Governor landed another strike across back. This blow caused Daryl to fall forward and turn on his right side, and Daryl put himself in the fetal position to protect himself. The Governor landed five more blows to Daryl, one across left arm, one on his ass, his back, his leg, and the last blow between the shoulder blades once again. Daryl could feel the bruises forming, the welts coming to the surface, and the blood from where the strikes opened his skin. Daryl was starting to wonder how much blood has he lost and how much more could he lose before he died. Daryl was breathing heavily, his body covered in sweat, and when the sweat touched the open wounds, it caused Daryl to take a sharp breath in.

            “You’re trying my patience here Daryl,” The Governor informed Daryl. He forced Daryl back into a kneeling position, but the Governor held Daryl by the hair, forcing him to stare the Governor in the eye. The evil eye that looked even more deadly because of the patch on the other eye. “This is your last chance, otherwise we’re going back to the basement and I’m going to torture the hell out of you and then fuck you over and over again. Now what the fuck are you supposed to call me my pet?” The finality of the tone scared Daryl, and so did the warning. His pride lost out to his survival mode and he did the only thing he could do. He tasted more bile coming up, and it wasn’t from the beating he just received either, it was from what he was about to do.

            “Master.” Daryl breathed out. His voice was shaky and he was body was trembling, it took everything in him not to puke the bile that was rising in his throat. He watched the Governor laugh before he released Daryl’s hair. He watched the Governor walk away for a few moments, Daryl thought about making a run for it, but being forced to kneel on his burns and then the beating he just endured, made that thought impossible. Daryl watched as the Governor returned, and he was holding a black bottle and a wash cloth. He watched as the Governor poured the liquid from bottle onto the wash cloth and then place the cloth on Daryl’s left shoulder. Daryl bit his lip to keep from screaming out and watched as the Governor dapped the cloth on the opened wound. Daryl couldn’t tell if the Governor knew the should was broken, but he was being very careful with the pressure. It was confusing Daryl, for this man seemed to enjoy causing pain to him, but here he was being gentle as if he didn’t want to cause Daryl more harm.

            “Seems I struck your shoulder a little too hard pet,” The Governor said. His voice made it sound like he cared and that he felt bad for striking Daryl in the shoulder so hard. “It’s not broken, but it did become dislocated. This is going to hurt for a moment.” Daryl didn’t have time to brace for anything as he felt a wave of pain and what sounded like bones breaking in his shoulder. He cried out in pain and quickly grabbed his left arm, but the Governor was quick to remove his hand. Daryl was blinded by the pain that he didn’t notice that the Governor had gotten up and returned with a sling, and with little difficulty was able to get the sling on Daryl’s arms and tighten it to help set Daryl’s shoulder again. “There that should help it heal. Now what do you say pet?”

            Daryl wanted to curse the Governor, to scream out at him, but the pain his body was in and the weakness that was setting made him think otherwise. That bile taste was still in his throat, but he had to swallow it, his mind was in survival mode. “Thank you Master.” Daryl tried to hold back the bile, to keep himself from vomiting again, but saying that made it impossible. Daryl’s stomach wretched as he fell forward, barely holding himself up with his right arm as a fresh wave of vomit came forward. The Governor just watched as Daryl puked his guts up, until Daryl was dry heaving. He watched as Daryl fell to his right side, and stifled back a scream of agony as he stretched his legs out to take the pressure of the burns. The Governor took this a sign that he was slowly breaking Daryl soon, and pretty soon he would be doing what the Governor said without thinking twice.

            “Now pet you made a mess, looks like I’m going to have to clean it,” the Governor mockingly spoke. He was smiling and actually glad that this had turned into such a fun session. He walked over to Daryl, helped Daryl standing, before leading him to the bed where he attached the cuffs to his right wrist and his ankles. The Governor wasn’t worried about his left arm, next to the shoulder being dislocated, and his fingers broken, that left arm was basically useless. The Governor walked out of the room and left Daryl alone.

            Daryl could hide the tears around the Governor, but being alone and thinking about all that has happened to him, he could not hold them back as he felt them slowly run down his face. His left arm felt numb, all he did was look over to his left, could see the swelling that was going on in his arm, and then turned his eyes down to his broken fingers. They were still swollen, though he could tell that they were trying to heal, but they were healing incorrectly. Daryl knew that if he ever escaped from this hell he would have to re-break the fingers and try to set the correctly. He heard the sound of the door opening again and he did his best to wipe the tears from his eyes. Daryl watched as the Governor reentered the room and started to clean the puke, and once he cleaned it all he walked out the door again. Daryl felt his body start to shake violently, his throat raw, and his gut hurt from the beatings and from puking everything he had, which wasn’t much, up. The door opened again and the Governor entered one again. Daryl dared to look over and saw that the Governor was carrying a bowl and a glass of water. He watched as the Governor approached the bed and set the bowl and the glass on the night stand before the Governor sat on the bed. He began stroking Daryl’s face, and Daryl was repulsed by the action.

            “Dear Daryl,” The Governor slowly said. “You do realize that you bring the majority of the pain on yourself right? If you do what I was when I ask it, then I wouldn’t have to hurt you. Do you think I like hurting you?” The Governor grabbed a cloth that was in the bowl, rung it out, and began to dab Daryl’s face with the cloth. The gesture seemed sweet and soothing, the water felt cool against Daryl’s hot body, and Daryl was thinking about what the Governor had said. Was it really Daryl’s own fault that his body was in so much pain? The Governor did say that if he disobeys he would be punished, and the Governor followed through when Daryl did disobey. Daryl was starting to think that if he obeyed the Governor then maybe he wouldn’t be in so much pain. The Governor put the cloth back into the bowl, and picked up the glass and held it to Daryl’s lips. The cool water, Daryl didn’t understand how Woodberry had cool water, sloshing against his closed lips. Daryl slowly opened his mouth and let the liquid slowly enter his mouth. The Governor helped him to slowly drink the water, he felt the water coat his raw throat, soothing it as it went down. All too soon the glass was taken away and the feeling of the cloth was back as the Governor started to dab it along his throat and down his chest. “See Daryl, if you behave, then I don’t punish you, but take care of you.” The Governor continued dipping the clothing, ringing it out, and dapping Daryl’s body until he had wiped just about all of Daryl’s front part of his body. “Now if you behave tomorrow my pet, I may get a tub ready and clean you with soap and water. How does that sound?”

            Daryl was confused, his thoughts that were once hatred felt as though they were abandoning him. He was starting to think that all the pain he had endured was his own fault, that he needed to behave if he wanted to avoid pain. Daryl looked at the Governor and could tell that he was getting angry because Daryl hadn’t said anything yet. Daryl didn’t want to feel the wrath of the Governor because he hadn’t say anything. “It sounds nice Master. Thank you.”

            The Governor leaned in and kissed Daryl on the forehead before he put the cloth back into the bowl and headed for the door. He left the room and locked it, and let a smile fall upon his face. The Governor knew exactly what he was doing to his young captive, and it was working. Soon Daryl would be a good little obedient pet. The Governor hoped that Daryl showed some resistance tomorrow. He really needed to fuck the redneck again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Governor comes for another training session. Will Daryl cooperate or will he rebel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. Had to figure out what to do next. Hope everyone enjoys.

Daryl was furious at himself for saying that, he felt bile in his throat. Yet he couldn’t take the pain of being tortured at that moment. His body was on fire and had been through more pain than it had ever been before and after the zombie apocalypse. Daryl felt weak and then he was forced to call the Governor Master, he hated himself more for that. Now that he was left alone his mind started to calm down and he just screamed at himself for being so weak. The tears felt hot on his skin as they fell down his face, and the pain in his body burned more and more. He was not going to be broken by the psychopathic Governor. He knew that when that Governor returned, he would not call him Master, no he would try and fight. Daryl would not be broken; he would try to fight the pain that his body was feeling. His left arm maybe useless to him, finger’s broken and shoulder dislocated, but he still had his right arm and he would use it to fight against the Governor.

            The Governor was soaking his rattan cane, he did have his own collection before the zombie apocalypse happened, and he looked forward to using it to split Daryl’s skin open, to cause more pain to his pet than he has caused before. The Governor was hoping that the redneck would fight him, and then once the Governor subdued him the fun would start. He would use the cane on Daryl’s ass and split the skin, and after a few good whacks he would fuck the ass, hearing Daryl scream out in pain. He felt himself getting hard with the thought, and knew he needed to take care of the erection he was having. The Governor had two options, he could use his own hand to take care of his growing member, or he could go to Daryl and fuck the living hell out of him now. The Governor smiled at that option, but decided that he would use his hand, after all if all went according to plan tomorrow, he would be fucking the rednecks torn and bloody ass. It would be more fun to him that way, and it would cause more pain than simply fucking his ass like it was now.

            Daryl had finally settled into a very uneasy sleep, his body on fire and every movement he made caused him to wake. When he thought he had finally fallen into a somewhat comfortable sleep, he heard the slight creek of the door, and slowly turned his head to his left and saw the Governor walk in. He hated that man, and gave a slight tug at the restraints that held him. He would keep true to the promise that he had made to himself and that he would fight the Governor as best as he could. Daryl watched as the Governor walked closer to the bed and then circled around it. It reminded Daryl of a lion cornering its prey, and Daryl already knew he was the prey. He watched the Governor make his half circles around the bed, walking from one side to the other before settling on his left side. The Governor leaned in and removed the sling from Daryl’s arm, causing Daryl to let out a small hiss of pain.

            “Poor Daryl,” The Governor mockingly spoke. “Does your arm still hurt? Well maybe next time you will do as I say and we can avoid a good portion of this pain.”

            Daryl tried to will his arm to move, to punch the Governor, just to do anything, but it stayed limply across his chest, only twitching at his thoughts. Daryl wanted to say something, something smart to the Governor, but he felt as though his voice had left him for the moment. He just hoped he was conveying his message through his eyes. Daryl was putting all his hatred for the Governor into his stare, and only hoped the Governor would know what he meant.

            An idea passed through the Governor’s mind, if taunting Daryl didn’t get a reaction, then he would cause some pain. The Governor took his left hand and moved it along Daryl’s chest and moved it up to his hurt shoulder.  The Governor then made small circles on the shoulder before pushing down on the injury slightly. He watched as Daryl’s body arched a little and listened as he let out a moan of pain. The Governor smiled at that. “Now Daryl I asked you a question and you didn’t answer my pet.” At this word he pushed harder onto the injured shoulder causing Daryl to groan out in pain and take in a sharp breath. “Now how is your arm?”

            Daryl knew what the Governor was doing, he was causing more pain to his already injured shoulder. Daryl also knew he could stop the pain simply by complying with what the Governor wanted him to do, but that word again. Being called a pet again, it struck the flame that dimly burned down in Daryl’s chest and just reinforced his decision to fight against the Governor. “You…can…ah…go to…mmph…hell…you bas…bas…BASTARD!” Daryl shouted at the Governor as he felt his hand forcefully push harder on the injured shoulder. He knew that he had just made the Governor angry, but he didn’t care. He was going to add to it. “You’re a bastard Blake! I will never break!” Daryl felt a little pride for fighting back, but his joy quickly became pain when he felt the Governor punch him the shoulder. Daryl bit his tongue and moaned out in pain, he refused to scream out in front of the Governor, but he couldn’t stop the tears from forming in his eyes and having them fall down his face.

            “You seem to be in need of a tough punishment today my pet.” The Governor spoke. He grabbed Daryl’s hair and made him look in his eyes. “If you behaved, then we could’ve had a nice day. Yet if I’m honest Daryl, I’m glad you decide to be a little shit today. I’ve been needing a good torture and fuck session with you. You made my day.” The Governor released Daryl’s hair and watched the emotions play across the redneck’s face. The Governor’s wish was coming true, and he was so glad that he had used his hand a while ago. Now he could beat the hell out of Daryl and then fuck his ass. He was thinking now that a night back in the closet in the basement was a good place to put Daryl. After all this bed had been a reward for being so good. “Also, when we are done with our session, you’re going to be locked in the closet again for the night and maybe a day. This bed is a reward along with this room, and your smart ass mouth just got this privilege revoked.”

            Daryl didn’t like what the Governor just said and his body went tensed, but he knew he wouldn’t give in so easily, he was going to fight the Governor every step of the way. He watched the Governor undo the restraint that held his left leg, and waited as the Governor undid the restraint that held his right arm. When the Governor released the lock, and his head was still bent, Daryl grabbed the back of the Governor’s hair, pulled his head down and used his own head to head-butt the Governor. The blow caused the Governor to be stunned and fall backwards, and Daryl tried to force his body up so he could release his left ankle from the restraint. He really wished that his left arm wasn’t useless and his right arm fumbled with the lock until he felt a powerful blow to the back of the head. Daryl’s whole body went forward and then fell off of the bed, his left leg being strained by the restraint still on his ankle. Daryl’s vision was blurry until he lost consciousness.

            The Governor walked around the bed and saw Daryl sprawled out on the floor. The Governor was breathing heavily and kept putting his hand to his head to make sure that he wasn’t bleeding. He couldn’t believe that Daryl had done that do him, but he silently was laughing at the same time. He walked to Daryl’s body and bent down and checked to see if Daryl still had a pulse. When he felt the pulse surging through Daryl he was pleased, and made quick work to release his left ankle from the remaining restraint. The Governor was actually pleased to see that Daryl still had some fight in him. “You little shit of a redneck. You are going to wish that I kill you by the time I’m done with this session.” The Governor grabbed Daryl by the right arm and began to drag the body to the basement. The journey took a while but eventually the Governor had dragged Daryl back to the basement, and to the center of the room. “I hope you enjoyed that room you fucking bastard. Now you are going to go back in the closet when we are done and that will be your new home until I decide otherwise.” He knew Daryl couldn’t understand what he was saying, but it made him feel better. He had trouble getting Daryl’s unconscious body to stand in the center, once he got Daryl’s wrists chained off the legs were easy to spread and chain off as well. “Now my pet that looks so much better for you, guess it’s time to wake you.” The Governor stepped away for a few moments, and when he returned, he had some smelling salts in his hands that he broke open under Daryl’s noise. He watched Daryl twitch, and slowly his eyes fluttered opened. The Governor could tell that he was in pain already, after all the Governor had punch his dislocated shoulder and now had it chained out. Daryl had to be in some pain. “Such a stubborn one you are my pet. Now you will be punished.”

            “Fuck you.” Daryl spat out, and actually spat in the Governor’s face. He hit the Governor in the center of the eyes, and Daryl smiled. Whack! Daryl should have expected the hit to the face, but was still shocked by it. He felt the blood filling his mouth and spat it out to the side. Daryl was already breathing heavily, but that was a combination of the pain and the hit. He was going to do all he could to defy the Governor.

            “Tsk, tsk pet.” The Governor spoke. He wiped Daryl’s spit off of his face and quickly closed the gap between them. He grabbed Daryl’s hair, forced his head up and started to kiss his mouth. The Governor forced Daryl’s mouth to open, allowing his tongue to invade Daryl’s mouth. Daryl was into much of shock and pain to bite down on the Governor’s tongue. The Governor finally broke away from the kiss, breathing heavily. “I hoped you enjoyed that room you were in for a few days my pet. Now the closet is going to be your home until I say otherwise. I’m afraid it’s punishment time my pet, and then I’m going to fuck you until you are raw and bleeding.” The Governor released Daryl’s head and it slumped forward, and the Governor thought he heard Daryl tug at the chains.

            “You…will…never…break…me.” Daryl slowly breathed out. He swallowed the blood that was pooling in his mouth. He thought he heard the Governor chuckle before he listened to the footsteps walk away from him. When the Governor returned in Daryl’s sight, he saw that the Governor was holding what appeared to be a cane. His eyes went wide with a little shock and fear.

            “This is called a ratten cane, otherwise known as a Singapore Cane my pet.” The Governor informed him. He lifted the and held it in both hands and began to examine the wooden cane. “This type of cane would be soaked overnight to prevent splinting, and it was used on prisoners who committed crimes, on juveniles, even on some military personnel. A few whacks in the same spot tears the flesh, and it does bleed, but it depends on how deep the strikes are. It is also usually used on the ass, but I’m going to be using it over your whole body.” He watched Daryl’s face go wide with shock and what he hoped was a little fear. “Don’t look so upset Daryl, I’m going to cane your ass at least ten to twenty times and then I’m going to fuck it. Just imagine the pain my redneck pet.” The Governor watched as Daryl’s body trembled with each word that he said. “Let’s not waste anytime Daryl, time to be punished. Just remember that you brought this upon yourself.”

            Daryl barely had time to register what the Governor had said before he felt the first strike of the cane across his chest. It was a hard blow and knocked some of the wind out of Daryl. He could feel where the cane had landed, feel the flesh stretch to its limits, and feel the bruise form as well. Daryl cried out it pain from the blow, but he barely has time to catch his breath before another strike came. This one was slightly lower than the last blow, but still over lapped a portion from the last strike. He felt his flesh rip open where the two blows met, though he didn’t feel blood ooze out, it felt like when he popped blisters and would remove a layer of flesh without bleeding. Daryl gasped out in pain again and felt the familiar sense of tears forming in his eyes. He cursed himself for not being stronger, and he had no time to say anything before another blow landed. This one was close to Daryl’s cock and it caused him to howl out in pain, he was actually wondering if the Governor would take such a weapon to his cock. Daryl saw through the pain in his eyes that the Governor was breathing heavily from those first few strikes, and he was silently wishing that the Governor was done and that he would just rape his ass already. The next blow came across his outer left thigh and then his right thigh, his sides his arms and his back. Each blow causing Daryl to yell out in pain as the strikes would fall over one another, or a previous wound that the Governor had inflected on him. His skin was now torn in several different areas, with a few spots slowly bleeding. Daryl was wondering how much more blood could he lose, and would he survive this horrible predicament he was in.

            “Now my pet.” The Governor breathed out. He was starting to like calling Daryl his pet, and decided that he would now call him that. “I’m about to start caning your ass, and I’ve decided to cane you fifteen times. I want you to count with me pet, and for each time you don’t I will add an extra five lashes to it.” He didn’t wait for Daryl’s response before he drew the cane back and brought it forward across Daryl’s ass. “One.” He waited for Daryl to say the number before he drew the cane back, and when Daryl didn’t say anything he swung the cane forward. “Two, and now it will be twenty strikes.” Daryl moaned out in pain, but he still didn’t say anything. He heard what the Governor had said, but he bit his tongue. He heard the swing off the cane as it sliced through the air and struck Daryl again. This one tore at his flesh and even drew a little blood. Daryl groaned out in pain as he heard the Governor say three. His mind raced, and he already knew he was getting twenty-five strikes now, could he survive if the number went higher.

            “Three,” Daryl whispered out. He hoped the Governor had heard him.

            “What was that pet? I couldn’t hear you.” The Governor mockingly spoke to him. “If I can’t hear you, then I will add five. So what did you say?”

            Daryl cursed silently under his breath. “Three.” He spoke louder. He thought he heard the Governor respond back with a good pet. Daryl hated that word, but didn’t have much time to think about it as he felt another blow, and quickly said four. On and on it went, until the Governor had delivered the twenty-fifth blow and Daryl responded by saying twenty-five. His ass felt so raw and numb, he could feel the blood slowly ooze down his flesh and legs and down on the ground. Daryl was covered in sweat and breathing heavily, the tears were falling down his face. He hoped that the Governor was done, but that hope was crushed as he heard the Governor undo his pants, and listened to the material fall to the floor. He felt the Governor grab his ass checks, digging his fingers into Daryl’s already torn flesh, causing Daryl to howl out in pain. The Governor wasted no time as he shoved his entire length into Daryl’s ass, and Daryl letting out an ear piercing scream. The pain of the caning, and the pain of the rape were just overwhelming him. He felt the Governor slowly pull out and then slam back into him, all the while he felt the Governor’s fingers dig into the torn flesh, feeling the blood ooze faster.

            “This should teach you to behave pet.” The Governor whispered into Daryl’s ear. He removed his right hand from Daryl’s ass and entangled it in Daryl’s hair. He forced Daryl to turn his head slightly and forced Daryl’s mouth opened with his own. He rapped Daryl’s mouth again with his tongue as he continued to rape Daryl’s ass. The Governor broke apart the kiss, released Daryl’s hair and grabbed his other ass cheek again, digging his nails into the flesh. Daryl didn’t know how much more he could take, but he felt his world spinning until he was once again in darkness. “Aww…poor pet.” The Governor breathed out as he continued to fuck Daryl’s ass. He knew Daryl had lost consciousness, but he didn’t care as he continued to pump in and out of Daryl’s ass. He kept going and going until finally he felt the familiar feel of his release. The Governor held himself in Daryl until he felt himself grow soft, and pumped a few more times to make sure that it all was in there. When he finally pulled out, he could see his cum leaking out and decided to get the butt plug again. He walked away and found the butt plug and quickly returned. He shoved it up Daryl’s ass and thought he heard a soft whimper from the unconscious redneck, before he did the straps securing the plug nice and tight inside of Daryl. The Governor released both of Daryl’s wrists and watched his limp body fall to the ground with a thud. He then bent down and undid the restraints that held Daryl’s legs. He grabbed Daryl’s right arm and dragged him to the closet cage area. He forced Daryl’s unconscious body into the space, where he was quick to chain his legs. Once his legs were secured, he forced Daryl to kneel and the cuffed his wrists as well, before chaining his neck as well. “Hope you enjoy this place again for a while pet. If I’m honest, that was a great fuck.” He leaned in and kissed Daryl on the forehead. “Thank you for being so disobedient today. Can’t wait for our next session.” The Governor stood up and closed the door. Daryl’s world was thrown into darkness once again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merle is tired of waiting for what The Governor had promised him. He wants what he was promised now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update, had writers block for the longest time on this one. This chapter is probably the softest chapter in this whole story. I figured that I haven't really given Merle much, so he get's a little more time. There is also a hint or two about what may come in the next chapter. Hope everyone enjoys.

Merle paced back and forth in his room. He was getting tired of the Governor dodging him and his promises. He sold out his brother and was promised, which was to become the Deputy Governor and run the police force that Woodberry had. It had been at least two weeks or so, Merle wasn’t good at keeping track of time, but he was tired of the Governor making excuses about why he can’t deliver what he promised. _Blake is gonna get me what he promised._ Merle thought as he looked at the window. He could tell that the sun was getting ready to rise and when he saw Blake making his rounds he was going to talk to him. Merle sat by the window and watched as the sun began to slowly rise over the horizon and he left the home he was staying in. Woodberry was a nice little town, but he wanted to start to run things his way once he was made Deputy Governor. Merle decided that he wasn’t going to wait for the Governor to come out of his mansion, instead he was going to give him a wakeup call.

            The Governor woke up in his bed and slowly sat up. He moved so that his legs were touching the floor, and he looked behind him. He was having thoughts about the sweet redneck Daryl Dixon waking up there, the collar shining around his neck, and his naked body glowing in the light. Only the Governor knew that that was still a sometime away. Daryl showed just how disobedient he could be when he decided to head-butt him. The Governor could feel the lump on his head from where their heads had connected. _Oh well at least I got a good fuck out of it._ The Governor thought. _What can I do to him today?_ That was the thought going through the Governor’s head as he was trying getting ready for his day. The sun had just broken the wall line, and he knew that he had to make an appearance and talk to people, and that was something he wasn’t looking forward to. He had just finished putting on his shoes when he heard a loud knock on his door. The Governor was starting to wonder who in the world could that be, and as he approached the door he was starting to figure out as he heard shouting and the knocking got more aggressive.

            “Blake!” the voice shouted through the door. “Open up! We need to talk now! Open up!” Those were the only words that the voice would say, and Phillip Blake knew exactly who it was that was knocking on his door. It was that pesky Merle Dixon. The Governor was not looking forward to this visit, in fact he didn’t even want to see that older brother of his prisoner. He quickly made his way to the door that lead down to the basement, and checked to make sure that it was lock. When he was satisfied that Merle wouldn’t suspect that he still had Daryl, he ran his fingers through his hair and approached his door.

            Merle was pounding his left hand against the door, he was shouting and was on the verge of taking his right hand and start chopping at the door. When he did raise his weapon of a right hand, the door opened slowly. Merle didn’t wait for an invitation to enter, but instead he pushed back the Governor. “We need to talk Blake. And we need to talk now.” Merle walked into the kitchen and took a seat at the table and waited for the Governor.

            “Good morning to you as well Merle.” The Governor spoke once he entered the room. He was doing his best to keep the irritation out of his voice. He actually wanted to be downstairs tending to his pet’s new wounds and then if Daryl put up any kind of resistance, then he would fuck him. He had to get rid of Merle as soon as possible. “Why are you here in my home?”

            “I want what was promised.” Merle made sure that there was the finite in his voice. “You promised if I delivered my brother you’d make me Deputy Governor and let me run the police. It’s not my fault that you didn’t break Daryl’s legs so he couldn’t run away.”

            Something that Merle had just said, gave the Governor a new idea of what he was going to do to Daryl. Yet he knew that he needed to get rid of Merle if he hoped to do anything to Daryl today. “Merle. I told you that there is a process that I have to go through to get you what I promised, but get it you shall. I am a man of my word, and I would never go back on my deals.” _Yet with you, I’m just about ready to shoot you in that ugly face of yours._

            “Bullshit Blake!” Merle shouted as he slammed his hand down on the table. “I ain’t leaving this place until you guarantee me that I’m gonna get what you promised. Do what you need to do, I ain’t got nothing to do.” Merle sat back in the chair and waited for the Governor to make his move. He watched as the Governor was tapping his fingers on the table, and Merle could tell that Blake was trying to figure out what to do next.

            “You want something done now Merle?” The Governor asked.

            “What the fuck do you think I’m doing here Blake!?” Merle shouted as he leaned forward in the chair. “I ain’t here to socialize. I want what was promised to me, and I want it now Blake. So make something happen or my friend of a right hand is going to get a little happy.”

            _That would be the dumbest action you could do you stupid redneck hick._ The Governor thought. “Fine. The Deputy Governor will take time, but I can expedite the whole leading the police force. So Merle, as The Governor of Woodberry, I hereby pronounce who Head of Protection in this town. You are now the leader of the police here in Woodberry. I will head into town and make the announcement known today that that is what you are going to be doing now. The Deputy Governor though will probably be another week or so, does this work for you Merle?”

            Merle was thinking about what Blake had just told him, and even though he wasn’t getting everything he was promised, some was better than none. “Fine Blake. That will do for now, but I want that Deputy Governor’s job soon.” He held his left hand out and the Governor grabbed the hand in his right hand and they shook on the deal. Merle watched as the Governor gestured towards the door and Merle got up and started to head out the door.

            They both headed out the door and into town, and the Governor thought about the few little things he would need to pick up. Just a few things that he needed to do the new torture to Daryl. The both walked to the town center, and watched as people were just starting to get up and get moving. The Governor made hand signals to let the townspeople know that they needed to gather in the center of the town now. Once a good majority of the people were gathered around, the Governor cleared his throat. “Good people of Woodberry. I have an announcement to make.” The Governor calmly spoke to everyone. “This is Merle Dixon, and he is going to be Head of Protection for the town now. So if you patrol the wall or even outside the wall from time to time, then I suggest you check in with Mr. Dixon here and let him know what is going on. Now if you excuse me, I myself have things to do around town.” The Governor walked away from the people that stared blankly at him, and as Merle started to speak to them. He walked to one of the supply houses and he looked to see if it had what he needed. When he found the new tools he was going to need, he found a wheelbarrow and set to putting the few items in it. Once the Governor had what he needed he began to make the journey back to his mansion. When he arrived he stopped the wheelbarrow in front of his steps and went to opening his door and the door to his basement. He checked around before he took the items out of the wheelbarrow, brought them in his mansion, and down the basement steps. The Governor only needed to make three trips to get everything he needed, and on the last trip he closed his front door and locked it. When he was on the top step of the basement, he turned slightly and closed the door before heading back down to have some fun with Daryl. He placed the item down that he was carrying and made his way over to the door. He took the key out of his pocket and unlocked the door and opened it. The Governor stared down at his captive and let a smile fall on his face. He saw that Daryl was covered in sweat, and that his body was trembling. He could also tell that he had bled in various spots from the ratten cane, and the Governor knew he would have to treat those spots, but first he was going to go through with his plan. He bent down so that he was at the same level as Daryl.

            “Afternoon Daryl, are you ready to have some fun?” The Governor asked. He watched as Daryl slowly lifted his head and just stared at him. Daryl was breathing heavily and the Governor let a smile fall on his face. “We are going to have so much fun today.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new punishment is introduce. Will this be the one to break Daryl?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter took a little while to figure out, had to figure how I wanted to play out this whole scene. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and continue to stick around as it progresses on from here. If the next update takes a while, then it's because I'm figuring a few different things.

Daryl’s body felt as though it was burning from the inside out, he could feel where the cane struck him, and the dry blood where the skin had spilt opened. His breathing was shaky and he could feel the plug that was in his ass again. Daryl could also tell that he was back in the closet again, and his wrists and ankles were bound. His left shoulder throbbing in pain, the fire going through his body was pure torture to him. Daryl could feel the welts that were opened on his ass were caked in blood and his heels digging into his ass was not helping the pain. He tried to sleep in the darkness, tried to take comfort that the Governor had not come back yet to unleash new horrors on him. Yet when he heard the door creak open, his heart sank and he watched Governor appear with a wicked smile on his face.

            “Afternoon Daryl, are you ready for some fun?” He heard the Governor ask. Daryl slowly lifted his head and poured all his hatred into starring at the Governor. “We are going to have so much fun today.”

            “I’m…going…to…to…kill you.” Daryl stuttered out. He was thankful that the Governor forgot to give him a gag. His body shook with every word, and he felt his breathing coming out in slow gasps. “You…can…go to…to hell.”

            The Governor loved hearing that Daryl was still defiant and that would make what he had planned next all the more fun. He entangled his fingers in Daryl’s hair and forcefully made Daryl look up at him. “My sweet Daryl. This is going to be a fun day today.” He punched Daryl across the face, watched as his body tried to fall only to be caught by the collar around his neck. The Governor watched as Daryl spat up a mouthful of blood, and while Daryl was in his daze, he quickly he released the chains that bound him. He also decided to remove the butt plug. The Governor grabbed Daryl by the left arm and forced to stand on his two feet. He could hear Daryl protest as he started to drag him towards the table. “You see my pet; I’ve realized that I’ve been going too easy on you.” He listened as Daryl tried to protest, but it sounded all mumbled to him. “I had an interesting chat with your brother today, and he made it clear that I’ve not been punishing appropriately, and that I’ve maybe going easy on you. I’m afraid that I have to agree, because you are still defiant.” They reached table, and the Governor forced Daryl to lay on his back. Daryl tried to sit up, tried to make his body move, but he was so weak that he couldn’t move. The Governor forced Daryl’s arm above his head, listening to Daryl moan out in pain, and he restrained them. He then moved down to his legs, which he spread a little and then he strapped them down. “Now I don’t know if you read before this apocalypse or even saw this movie, but there was a perfect scene for punishing disobedient prisoners. It was called Misery by Stephen King. In the movie there was a scene where Annie, this psycho obsessed nurse, finds out her patient, Paul, an author, had been bad and was getting out of his room. So she decides to punish him.” The Governor walked away a picked up a cinder block and placed it in between Daryl’s legs. He walked back and picked up the second block and stuck it between his legs as well, forcing Daryl’s legs to spread wide. “You see what Annie does is place a 2X4 or something like that in between his legs while she gives him this whole history on diamonds and what settlers did to the workers that tried to steal. She explains how the settlers would do this technique called hobbling. While she does it to both his ankles, me I’m going to do it to just one.” The Governor walked away and picked up a sledge hammer and made his way back to the table where Daryl was laying. “The burns on your knees will heal, and you wouldn’t have a reminder of what happens when you misbehave. This way at least you’ll always have reminder of what happens when you are disobedient.”

            Daryl heard what they Governor said, and when he looked up, he could see what the Governor was going to do. He felt a rush of adrenaline run through him as he pulled at the restraints on around his body. He watched the Governor slowly raise the hammer and start to slowly act like he was going to strike Daryl’s ankle. Daryl’s heart was racing as he watched the Governor do a few more practice hits, feeling the air as the hammer stops short of making contact. Daryl watched as The Governor took a hard swing back, knowing that this was going to be the real hit. His blood was pumping, and he watched as the Governor was forcefully brining the hammer down, and Daryl did the only thing he could think of to stop the blow. “Master please no!” Daryl screamed at the top of his voice. It sounded hoarse to him, but he felt the wind as the Governor stopped less than an inch away from his ankle. Daryl could feel the tears running down his face. “Please Master. Don’t. I’ll do whatever you say. Please!” Daryl begged. He kept tugging at the restraints that held him, trying his best to move his legs away from the cinder blocks between them. He was acting on the instinct to survive, and he was hoping that the Governor would not touch him. “Please Master. Don’t.”

            The Governor laughed as he watched Daryl struggle against the bonds that held him. Yet he loved hearing Daryl beg, and calling him Master. He decided to draw Daryl’s torment more. “That’s right my pet, beg. What don’t you want me to do?” He could tell that Daryl hated himself for having to beg.

            Daryl swallowed back his pride, knowing he was doing this so that he could survive and hopefully be able to escape. “Please Master, don’t break my ankle. I’ll behave and do what you say. Please Master, just spare my ankle. You can rape me as much as you like and I won’t complain, please just don’t destroy my ankle.” The tears that were falling down his face were no act, he could tell that they were real, and that deep down inside he knew that he was afraid. “Please Master.” He pulled at the restraints, hoping the Governor would release him and allow him to show the Governor that he was being true to his word. Daryl could feel the cinder blocks digging into his ankles, and he could deal with the bruising that they were leaving.

            The Governor couldn’t help but laugh as he watched Daryl struggle under the bonds, not trying to escape, but trying to show the Governor that he would do whatever the Governor said. The Governor could tell that Daryl was close to breaking, and that the ankle would be the key to send him over the edge, to be the Governor’s complete submissive pet. He stroked Daryl’s leg, feeling the skin beneath his fingers, the roughness of Daryl’s ankle. The Governor could also feel the tremors going through Daryl’s body. “My pet. If you showed this kind of acceptance and obedience earlier, then we wouldn’t be at this stage of punishment. Yet you defied me so often enough that I’m afraid your begging isn’t enough.” The Governor watched as Daryl’s body started to shake violently as he started to cry. He listened as Daryl cried out, screamed out, continued to beg for mercy, that he would do everything that the Governor said from now on. The Governor decided to have a little more fun. “I’ve changed my mind Daryl. You are showing that you truly mean to be obedient from now on so I will let you off with this has a warning.” The Governor watched as Daryl calmed his body down, and the Governor turned around and started to walk away. He lifted the sledge hammer in his hands and spun it around. He made sure his next action was swift and a deliberate.  The Governor raised the sledge hammer and quickly spun around and brought it across on Daryl’s right ankle. He listened as the bones breaking and separated sounded like music to his years and Daryl’s scream was beautifully ear piercing to him. “Now I’m satisfied that you will be obedient from now on.” He watched as the tremors rolled through Daryl’s body, Daryl screaming at the top of his lungs, and when he looked at Daryl’s ankle he could see the swelling and the coloration as the ankle changed colors. The Governor could see the bones were shattered as well and that he would probably never walk right again. “Now I’m going to leave you here to rest for a little while, and then we are going to start our training session.” The Governor walked away and head back up the stairs, listening as Daryl was screaming and crying out in pain.

            Daryl was foolish to believe that the Governor was really going to leave his ankle alone, but the blow surprised him. He could feel his ankle was shattered, that he was probably never going to walk right again. He screamed at the top of his lungs, this pain was the worst that he had ever been forced to endure. “You bastard!” Daryl cried out. He felt the tears running down his face, not only from the pain, but out of the shame. He called the Governor Master, he begged saying that he would do anything that was asked of him, and yet the Governor still destroyed his ankle. _You brought it on yourself._ His mind told him. _If you had only played his game from the start, then he wouldn’t have destroyed your ankle._ “Shut up.” Daryl told his mind, but he knew that it was right. He should have done what the Governor asked from the start. Should have swallowed his pride earlier, and done what was asked. _It’s your fault why you’re in so much pain Daryl, you deserved the punishment you got._ Daryl turned his head to the right and quietly cried into his arm. He knew that somewhere in him, he was broken.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Daryl finally broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, sorry it took so long to update this one. Hope it will be worth the wait. A lot has been going on and I have been working on other stories too, and this one had major writer's block. So hope everyone enjoys the new update.

Daryl just laid there, his ankle shattered, his spirit just about broken. The fight was out of him, and all he felt was pain and numbness. The tears no longer fell, for he had no more energy left. Daryl barely heard the Governor return and barely felt the restraints and the blocks being removed. His body simply felt numb, to everything.

            “How you feeling Daryl?” The Governor asked. He was stroking Daryl’s face, and he could tell that Daryl checked out. “What, still not upset about the ankle are you? It will heal, well in time. It may not be the same but it will heal.” He entangled his fingers in Daryl’s hair pulled the rednecks body up, and pulled him to the floor. The Governor listened Daryl groaned out in pain. “Do you know how cute you look when you’re in pain?”

            Daryl’s body screamed pain, it was the first thing he was able to feel. His ankle was shooting pain throughout his whole body, causing him to groan and moan in pain. He hated that the Governor was mocking him and he swore that when he got the chance he would kill the Governor. “Wh…why?” Daryl tried to ask, his voice barely above a whisper. He didn’t move, just stayed lying on his back, in the same position that he fell in.

            “What was that Daryl?” The Governor asked as he knelt down next to Daryl. “I thought I heard you say ‘why?’ Am I hearing that right?” He loved how Daryl looked, his body shaking. The Governor’s eyes went over Daryl’s body, loving how much damage had been done, and the Governor could tell that Daryl still had some fight in him. The Governor ran his eyes over the right ankle, and simply loved the color. The red’s, blue’s, purple’s, it almost looked like a rainbow of colors, and the angel it sat at, made the Governor wonder if he could actually turn the ankle all the way around.

            Daryl felt…what did he feel? He knew pain and anger, but was it submission in him that he felt? He didn’t want to believe that he had submitted to the Governor. “I begged you, and you still destroyed my ankle. Why?” Daryl knew his voice was barely above a whispered, and detached, but he didn’t care.

            “I have to make sure that you will be obedient, that there is a constant reminder to remind you of what happens when you disobey me one too many times.” The Governor explained. “Now let’s see if you need further punishment. Get on your knees, pull me out, and suck.” The Governor pointed to his crotch waiting for Daryl to move.

            Daryl slowly turned off of his back and looked to where the Governor was pointing, and he wanted to be sick. He didn’t want to willingly suck, didn’t want to be broken, but the jolt of pain rising from his ankle settled the debate in his mind. Daryl slowly crawled the short distance between the Governor and the table and quickly kneeled in front of the man, his tormentor, his _master._ He ignored his ankle as he slowly got on his knees, and used his finger to undo the Governor’s buckle, taking the belt out of the hoops. Daryl was about to unzip his pants when he felt a light swat on his hands.

            “No hands, pet.” The Governor warned out. He was enjoying watching the redneck deal with an internal emotional battle in his mind. “Use your mouth, no teeth. Make it nice and I’ll give you a nice bath. If not, then I’ll simply torture you somewhere and leave you locked in the closet.”

            _You son of bitch!_ Daryl yelled in his mind. He wanted to bite the Governor, but knew he now had to play by the rules of the Governor’s sick twisted game if he still wanted to escape and be able to walk. Taking the Governor’s pants was hard using only his mouth, for the button kept slipping out, and the zipper was just as difficult, but soon he had the Governor’s jeans pooling around his ankles, and one quick motion with his mouth the boxers were gone as well. Soon his was face to face with the Governor’s cock, hard, leaking precum, and waiting for Daryl to take it in his mouth. _Just think of it as Merle’s or even Rick’s._ The memory of Rick and his family at the prison tore at his heart, would they take him back learning that he was so dirty. He shook his head; he didn’t want images of his family tainted as he slowly started to lick the shaft. Daryl listened as the Governor moaned out in pleasure, and Daryl felt bile building in his throat, swallowing it back. There was no way he was going to give the Governor a reason to punish so soon after breaking his ankle.

            “Take it in your mouth now.” The Governor breathed out. He was loving how heavenly Daryl’s mouth was when it was doing the action willingly.

            Daryl tried to shoot the Governor an evil glare, but saw the hand out of his peripheral vision and quickly changed his mind. He steeled himself, as he pulled his tongue back, looking at the head of the Governor’s cock, and the precum leaking out of it. Daryl took a deep breath, steeling himself as he slowly opened his mouth and closed his lips around the Governor’s cock. He still hated this, still considered it rape, but at least Daryl felt as though he could control the pace as he slowly started to take more of the Governor in his mouth. Daryl heard the Governor moan out in pleasure and he knew that he was doing something right. He continued to take more of the Governor, slowly, into his mouth, wanting to control the pace, until he felt the Governor’s finger’s entangle themselves in his air, and the cock being shoved down Daryl’s throat. It went further down then the first time the Governor had forced him to suck and it was hitting his gag reflex. It took everything in Daryl to regain control of his breathing and to swallow the bile that was so close to breaking the surface. “Hmph!” He shouted around the cock that was forced further in his mouth, until his face was in the Governor’s pubic hair.

            “My God!” The Governor moaned out. He thought that Daryl was a good fuck, but this, this was the best thing that could ever happen to his cock. Daryl’s coughing and gagging around his cock sent even more pleasure through him and the Governor smiled. He was expecting Daryl’s hands to be hitting him, scratching out at him, but there was nothing but the gagging vibrations around his member. _I think I’m finally making some progress with him._ The Governor smiled as he slowly pulled his cock out of Daryl’s mouth, and then quickly snapping his hips forward, forcing the member back down Daryl’s throat.

            _He’s going to kill me! I need to hit him! Don’t hit him! Breath through nose! You can do this! Someone help me!_ Daryl’s mind was screaming all different emotions and phrases, he wanted his torture to end, but nothing was going to make the Governor stop. He thought the one thing he could do was set the pace, but even that had been taken from him. The Governor didn’t seem to care as he viciously fucked Daryl’s already raw throat, and after a while, Daryl felt the member twitch. In a few more thrusts he felt the release start spraying down his throat and his survival instinct was taking over as he started to swallow, trying to make sure that nothing escaped his mouth. Unfortunately for him, the cum was coming out faster and he was sputtering out around the cock. He felt the cock leave his mouth, and finish spraying its ejaculation all over his face. Daryl doubled over trying to puke up what was already down his throat, but nothing was coming up. He also felt the sticky substance drying in his hair and on his face, and he felt nothing but anger to the Governor. Daryl felt his body shaking, not just from embarrassment, but anger and control. Especially as he listened to the Governor laugh.

            The Governor planted his fingers under Daryl’s chin, forcing his head up to look at him. “Now doesn’t this look suit you, my pet.” He loved seeing his cum painted all across Daryl’s face, loved how Daryl still held defiance in his eyes, but was fighting it. “Good decision my boy. Now let’s get you chained up, and then I can get you cleaned up.” With one push, he had Daryl laying on his chest as he forced Daryl’s wrists behind his back and was cuffing them together. He forced Daryl to stand, listening to his pain filled groan from having to stand on his broken ankle. The Governor had two hands on Daryl to steady the man. “You look so beautiful like this my pet.” He leaned in, allowing Daryl to rest some of his weight against his chest. “But I did promise you a bath so let’s get going.”

            Daryl whimpered as he was being dragged across the room, forced up the stairs, his ankle lighting a blaze of pain with each painful drag. He bit his lip, trying to suppress the groans that wanted to his escape, though unsuccessful on a few and he felt that his lip was actually bleeding from how hard he was biting it. Daryl wanted to pass out from the pain, but the steady hands of the Governor guided him to a nice looking bathroom. His whole body was shaking as the Governor gently sat him on the toilet seat, being aware of the caning he had received a day maybe two ago. He watched as the Governor checked the water, before helping Daryl up and into tub. The Governor was mindful of his ankle as he gently laid Daryl in the tub, hissing as the water ran over wounds that had been opened, and burned the canning marks on his ass. The kindness was torture in it of itself, for Daryl would much rather have the Governor torturing someway somehow.

            “See, you did such a wonderful job that you get a reward.” The Governor spoke. He talked to Daryl like he was a child. He poured some shampoo into his hand and began to massage the lather into Daryl’s hair, cleaning out years of dirt and grim, watching as Daryl kept his gaze averted. “Such a beautiful body my pet, even after I’ve done to it.” He began to clean the shampoo out of Daryl’s hair. He loved feeling Daryl trembling under his touch, whining out when his fingers skimmed over a mark. The Governor had to restrain himself from flipping Daryl over and taking him in the tub. _That can be for another day._ After a few more minutes of scrubbing and cleaning, he removed the plug watching as the muck and cum filled water disappeared. The Governor lifted Daryl out of the tub and laid him on the floor, mindful on the injuries to Daryl. “Now continue to behave, pet.”

            Daryl felt tears stinging his eyes, felt the humiliation of being called pet, yet he did not move. Everything in him was screaming to kill the Governor, but his body was so weak. He needed to play the Governor’s game, needed to regain his strength and heal if he wanted to escape and get back to the prison. He whimpered when the Governor started to gently dab his body dry with a towel, and then lifted his body up bridal style. Daryl recognized the door he was being carried through as the Governor opened the door and entered the room. Daryl wanted to rebel, wanted to fight but his body was so weak. He didn’t move a muscle as the Governor laid his body on the bed and covered him with a sheet.

            “Rest now, pet.” The Governor spoke. “Tomorrow you shall eat and we shall tend to the ankle, as long as you behave.” He leaned in and gave Daryl a kiss on the forehead. He quickly turned heal, closed the door, and locked it, leaving Daryl to wonder what would happen. The Governor hadn’t even bothered to restrain him because Daryl’s ankle made escape impossible for a while, which meant the Governor could have more fun, and another way to control Daryl. His cock twitched as he entered his master bedroom on top of the stairs in the mansion, as he quickly disrobed and began to stroke himself to the image of Daryl sucking him off. Ideas of what to make Daryl do took over his mind once again. He smiled as he looked forward to the next day.


End file.
